MEDICINA ALBOROTADA
by 16estrellas
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando en la cabeza de una chica estan los problemas de la universidad, apariciones de exnovios, de ocultos sentimientos y problemas con los amigos? SS
1. Destino

Hola! Bueno aquí les habla 16estrellas, para darles a conocer mi nueva historia, me llego una nueva idea, y espero que les guste, ya que le pongo un gran esfuerzo cada vez que escribo y es que es en verdad..Bueno como veran seguira siendo un CCS y es que son los que me encantan por que..bueno no se pero me encantan jeje! Y será un SxS sólo que para que la historia vance bien, tendrán que esperar hasta la maravillosa aparición de SHAORAN :D ese hermoso chico dueño d enuestros pensamientos XD jeje….

Bueno ahora vamos al primer capitulo de esta historia

………………………

MEDICINA ALBOROTADA

Aeropuero de Japón

Pasajeros con destino a Hong Kong, favor de abordar avión, el despeque se realizara en 6 minutos….

"Hoe? 6 minutos, tengo que darme prisa, sino no llegare y…si no llego Tomoyo me matara ¬¬, bueno,bueno… ay las maletas! A ya estan, bueno Boleto..em boleto, El boleto! A si jeje lo traigo en mi bolso n.n bueno a ver…puerta G…veamos, ah! Ahí esta, Vamos apurate sakura o perderas el avion..!"

Si jeje sakura era una jóven de 19 años, algo alta y delgada, cabello café claro y algo largo, le llegaba a media espalda, tenía unos lindos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas y una piel algo blanca.

Desdes pequeña siempre había querido ayudar a la gente, ya que eso la llenaba de gusto y alegría, ya había terminado la preparatoria y ahora cursaría la universidad…si, estudiaría MEDICINA, pero para eso se dirigía a Hong Kong, ya que ahí se encontraba la mejor escuela de medicina y aparte se había ganado una beca por sus esfuerzos y buenas calificaciones, y no era que lo necesitara, ya que sus padres tenían grandes puestos, por ejemplo su padre Kinomoto Fujitaka era un doctor muy buscado en Japón, trataba asuntos del corazón, ademas que era dueño de una serie de hospitales llamados 'Kino Hosp' y su madre Nadeshiko era cirujana. Además por lo mismo estaban muy ocupados y muy pocas veces veían a sakura, pero cada vez que se veían aprovechaban el tiempo y lo disfrutaban.

Sakura tambien tenía un hermano, Touya, tenía 26 años y a diferencia de la familia el estudió administración de empresas y en la actualidad el ya tenía una red de estas en varias partes de Asia oriental, estaba casado con Naraku, una compañera de la universidad y tenían un niño llamado Yukito de 2 años.

"Buenos días señorita, podría mostrarme su boleto?" pregunto una azafata " Em si, jeje, aquí esta" contesto la chica "Bueno aquí tiene y esperamos que disfrute y tenga un buen viaje" contestó la señora y le entregó una parte del boleto a sakura "Gracias" dijo la joven y tomo su boleto y se dirigió hacia el avion "Aquí vamos…"

-Como decía- Sakura iba a estudiar en Hong Kong medicina, y en esa ciudad la esperaba su mejor amiga Tomoyo, la cual meses antes había llegado a estudiar diseño de modas, la cual le había comentado a Sakura, que Hong Kong era una gran ciudad, muy bella, llena de cultura, arquitectura, arte, grandes edificios y chicos guapos… "Chicos guapos..jaja…" comentó sakura al subir al avión y buscar su asiento, acomodó su mochila a sus pies y comenzó a recordar la platica que tuvo con Tomoyo días después de haberse enterado de que Sakura tenía una beca en Hong Kong…

-- Flash Back --

_Sakura se encontraba en su cuarto acostada sobre su cama leyendo una carta que había recivido en la semana pasada, no lo podía creer, estaba feliz, ya que por sus esfuerzos en la preparatoria, había sobresalido, y los maestros lo habían notado, tanto que decidieron darle una pequeña sorpresa…_

"_Que bien..que bien.."comentó la chica, feliz por lo que decía la carta que después de una semana todavía no lo creia_

_Decidió releer la carta por ultima vez, ya que tenía que ser razonable y sensata y olvidar los juegos de niños y las actitudes infantiles –ella se decía asi misma- La carta decia lo siguiente…_

_**Señorita Kinomoto:**_

_**Por medio de la presente, hacemos constar y gratificar que por sus excelentes calificaciones y sus sobresalientes actitudes dentro y fuera de la sección escolar, se ha hecho acreedora de una beca de estudios en Hong Kong, donde además de tener todos sus gastos escolares pagados tambien será acreedora de un departamento amueblado SIEMPRE Y CUANDO usted al aceptar esta propuesta continue con susméritos académicos.**_

_**Sin mas que decir pero sin antes darle una muy cordial felicitación, se despide: The HKU**_

"_Ja que bien, bueno ahora solo me queda empacar…hehehe, si y que Touya acepte ¬¬ grr espero que si, por que si no el ja…." Y es interrumpida por los golpes en la puerta Kallei –su nana- "Em, Saku…" dijo la mujer "A si pasa Kallei, esta abierto" dijo sakura "Bueno, niña, su amiga Tomoyo está en la linea telefónica…"comentó Kallei "Hoe! Tommy, pasame el teléfono Kallei por favor"dijo la chica "Si, Saku, aquí tienes"dijo la nana "Gracias…" _

"_Bueno, Tommy?"dijo la chica de ojos verdes "Saku….FELICIDADES! con ganas que te hayas sacado esa beca, ufff! Debes estar bien feliz o no!" Dijo Tomoyo " ejeje si pues la verdad…yo…"pero fue interrumpida por la joven de ojso amatistas.."Sakura, enserio , necesitas venir lo mas pronto a Hong Kong..!"a lo cual sakura dijo_

"_Em que, que pasa?"le contestó "No pues no es nada malo, es solo que Hong Kong es una ciudad llena de cultura, arquitectura, artes, si uf artes deberías ver los cuadros de un Hig Fong, son geniales, tambien la ropa, hay unas blusas que te quedaran con ganas y bueno ademas que…"Tomoyo se detubo_

"_Que tommy, que? " contestó sakura algo preocupada "HAY MUCHOS CHICOS GUAPOS!"contestó por fin Tomoyo lo cual hiso que sakura se cayera de la cama -estilo anime jeje-(uy esa Tomoyo¬¬ pensando en chicos¬¬) pensó sakura y después dijo "Tomoyo, pero si tu sabes que…"fue interrumpida"Si ya se, tu principal ideal en la actualidad es terminar tus estudios sin distracciones, blah, blah, blah, ….si saku ya se me tu sermón completo, pero ademas necesito que te distraigas un poco.."contestó tomoyo_

"_Tommy, si ya sabes que…."fue de nuevo interrumpida "Bueno si, ya lo se, no tocare el tema de nuevo, POR EL MOMENTO, además que necesito que conoscas a…"hiso una pausa "a quien..eh tomoyo no me diras que tienes un hijo verdad¬¬, por que si es asi..te juro que…"contestó sakura" no no, no tengo un hijo¬¬, deberas que por quien me tomas, yo solo queria que conocieras a Eriol"contestó la chica amatista_

" _Eriol? Quien es ese E-RIO-L?"conestó la chica de ojos verdes "QUE! Te dije en mi mail anterior que el era mi novio…O no no no, no me diras que no lo leiste o si?" contestó algo exasperada la chica "Hoe! Hereje, bueno yo..yo…"no sabia que decir sakura"A ha! Asi que no lo leiste ¬¬ grr…deberas no se como somos mejores amigas…Hojojojo si ya se por que…" contesto ya un poco mas algre Tomoyo" A si por que?"contestó Sakura_

" _Pues por que tu usas los modelos de ropa que yo diseño y espera a llegar a Hong Kong Hojojojo!"contestó" Hoe? Tomoyo no creeras que yo…"fue interrumpida la chica"Y cuando vendras?"dijo " Em en 2 semanas,el 6 de Agosto para llegar una semana antes del comienzo de clases, como sabes es Medicina, asI que quiero tener todo en orden, Hehehe" contestó la chica -muy estudiosa eh? Jeje ps les dire asi yo tmb soy P-_

"_A si que bien, Saku, te estaré esperando, bueno una noche antes llamame, para ir a recogerte al aeropuesrto, es mas , llevare a Mailing, una muy buena amiga mia, que es de Hong Kong, te encantara es una lindura de chica"conestó Tomoyo "Enserio, pues si ya es tu amiga, supongo que asi de rapido será tambien mi amiga, jeje"contestó Saku "Muy bien sakurita, ya no te quito mas tu tiempo, nos vemos"contestó la chica de ojos color amatista "Si, nos vemos Tommy"conesto Sakura "A y recuerda HAY MUCHOS CHICOS GUAPOS!" contestó la chica "Hoe? Tomoyo..!" pero ya era muy tarde, la chica ya había colgado "Ay, Tomoyo…"_

-- End of FlashBack --

Mientras sakura recordaba toda su platica con tomoyo, no pudo evitar una sonrisa, estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que cuando…"Em, disculpa.."escuchó una voz "Hoe? Em si que pasa?" contestó sakura "A bueno es que mi aciento, es justo aquí, a su lado señorita" (sonrió el chico) "Ah…ejeje si me disculpara, lo que pasa es que estaba muy concentrada pensando, pero vamos sientese" comentó sakura "a, si bueno, gracias, diria yo..hehe"y se sentó el chico

………………………

"Vamos, chica, apurate!" comentó una jóven alrededor de unos 19 años " Em, si ya voy, es sólo que debo estra preparada para cuando llegue, mas bien lleguen XD" comentó una chica de ojos amatistas

" Sip, sip lo se, ya no puedo esperar mas por conocerla :D" comentó una jóven de cabello negro y ojos parecidos al rubí "Te encantara, te aseguro que inmediatamente te alegraras al verla" dijo la chica amatista

"Si, con lo que me has comentado, es seguro" comento la chica rubí "Pero beuno, ahora si ya estoy lista, vamonos Mei, al aeropuero"dijo Tomoyo "Si, te sigo Tommy.." contestó Mailing

………………………

El chico que acababa de entrar al avión ya había tomado su lugar y había acomodado sus cosas "Bueno, jovencita, no me negara una platica con usted verdad?" comentó el chico "Hahaha claro que no, joven caballero, primero dejeme presentarme, me llamo Sakura Kinomoto" cmentó sakura "a si, lindo nombre, 'Flor de cerezo'…Bueno mi nombre es Hiragisawa, Eriol Hiragisawa" comentó el chico, el cual tenía unos muy lindos ojos azules, detrás de unos discretos lentes, tenía el cabello negro azulado, de piel blanca, alrededor de los 20 años, era algo alto, con un buen formado cuerpo

"Eriol…mmm"comento sakura "Si, asi me llamo, que con eso?" comentó el joven algo sonriente " A es que asi se llama el novio de mi mejor amiga " comentó sakura " A si? Que bien"comentó el joven

" Y bueno, usted nació en Japón?" dijo la chica de ojso verdes "Eh, uh no, no, no, naci en Inglaterra, pero en la actualidad vivo en Hong Kong, es sólo que viaje a Japón para unos asuntos de negocios de la familia"comentó sonriente el chico "A si? Tan jóven y trabajando, que bien!"comentó sakura, sin antes sonreir "Pues vera, mi bella damita, en mi familia queramos o no, tenemos que trabajar, por que sino sería ocmo una deshonra, pero no el negare que me gusta lo que hago, es mas lo disfruto, y tambien tiene uno sus beneficios, como la opción de ganar dinero, además de servir y ayudar a los demás"comentó Eriol

" Hahaha, cierto, Tomoyo, tambien una vez me dijo algo parecido, es mas algo muy muy parecido y es que esa vez…" pero la chica fue interrumpida por Eriol" Tomoyo?" comentó " A si, ella es mi amiga, ahorita vive en Japón, la chica que te dije que tennía un novio llamado…"se detuvo sakura

" Espera, quiere decir que tu eres su novio?"comentó sakura " Pues le dire, tengo una novia que si, se llama Tomoyo…Daidouji" comentó el chico sonriente " Ough, entonces tu eres ese Eriol, wow! Gusto en conocerte, Tomoyo me ha hablado mucho de ti" comentó sakura sonriendo " A si? Pues espero que haya escuchado cosas buenas" dijo sonriendo

" Hahaha, y dime cuando viste por ultima vez a Tomoyo, por que sólo he podido hablar con ella por teléfono o e-mails hehe"comentó Sakura" Pues la vi hace una semana, es mas me había dicho que su mejor amiga iba a llegar a Hong Kong por estos días, y al parecer es cierto"sonrio el chico"pero te contare, esta bien, ademas de que siempre está con Mei Ling…"se detubo el chico" Pero bueno y dime Sakura, bueno si te puedo llamara asi verdad?" preguntó el joven "Ay, si claro! Eres el novio de Tommy, por Dios" comentó sakura

" Que bien, bueno y dime es cierto que vienes a Hong Kong a estudiar?" comentó Eriol." Si, es que gane una beca, y no deseo desaprovecharla, ademas que pues tara bien ya que ve´re a Tomoyo" sonrio la chica" A si, con ganas! Y dime que piesnas estudiar, supongo que ya sabes no?"

" A si, por supuesto, estudiare Medicina" comentó la chcia de ojso verdes " A, que bien! Es más tengo un primo que tambien este año, comenzará a estudiar medicina, y casualmente vive tambien en Hong Kong, tal vez lo conoscas y te agrade" (Y supongo que a el le encantaras, o no mi querido primo? ) sonrio el chico "A pues si es asi, supongo que si tendre la oportunidad de conocerlo y si es como tu , tambien me agradara" sonrió la chica.

(Dudo que te agrade al principio jeje, y no no es como yo, no sabes con lo que te meteras, pero debo prevenirte? No jeje, no lo creo, se que lo ayudaras y lo cambiaras, si, además Tommy tenía Razón…)Pensó Eriol…"Y dime Sakura, tienes novio?" comentó eriol " Hoe? Novio, uh no jeje, por el momento no y además no necesito ninguno, ya que deseo dedicarme completamente a estudiar y aprovar todo lo que se relacione con la carrera" comentó sonriendo sakura…

(Um, si, otra vez acertó Tommy, esta chica solo se dedica a estudiar, tal para cual, los 2 ya tienen sus propias metas…pero que pasara si se conocen? Las completaran, o dejaran todos sus meritos y sueños a un lado? Quien sabe, eso tendremos que verlo, y se que será algo interesante) Pensó Eriol y sonrió…

………………………

Bueno Chicos aquí se quedara el primer capitulo de MEDICINA ALBOROTADA, que tal, les gustó, o no? Si de verdad les pareció interesante por favor dejen su Review , ya que será una motivación para mi, gracias

_**16estrellas**_

………………………

Si se quedaron picado aquí les va un adelantito

_Tomoyo y Eriol " Comencemos el plan M.A" _

_Sakura "Wow, es genial, es hermoso…."_

_Mailing " Me agradas, lo sabes?"_

_Tomoyo " Hojojojo, SA-KU-RA!"_

_Sakura " Tomoyo, como pudiste!"_

_  
_………………………


	2. Encuentros

Hey que tal, bien aquí actualizando mi fic MEDICINA ALBOROTADA juju espero que les haya gustado y una cosa desearía que me dejaran reviews jeje si no es mucho pedir, por que en verdad estos me animan a continuar el fic y es que tengo muchas ideas pero sin reviews no van a llegar a sus pantallas jeje bueno vayamos con la historia

………………………

CAPITULO ANTERIOR

(Um, si, otra vez acertó Tommy, esta chica solo se dedica a estudiar, tal para cual, los 2 ya tienen sus propias metas…pero que pasara si se conocen? Las completaran, o dejaran todos sus meritos y sueños a un lado? Quien sabe, eso tendremos que verlo, y se que será algo interesante) Pensó Eriol y sonrió…

………………………

CAPITULO ACTUAL

"y bueno, dime sakura, donde te quedaras a vivir?" comento eriol "Pues mira, por lo de la beca y todo eso, me estan dando ya gratis un departamento, pero primero vere sus condiciones, aunque creo que debe estar bien, y si no pues compro uno o lo rento, ya que al parecer si terminaré la carrera en Hong Kong, pero todavía falta ver la universidad, los maestros y esas cosas" comentó sakura

"A si, que bien…" respondió eriol "Y eriol emm tu vives con tu familia?" preguntó sakura "Jajaja no, vivo precisamente con mi primo Xiao Lang " respondió eriol " Ahhh" dijo sakura "Veras Sakura-chan, mis padres me dijeron que si quería vivir en un departamento y ser independiente, que necesitaba a alguien de compañía para no irme por el mal camino…según ellos…bueno y es que mi primo tambien ya quería salirse de su casa y es que no es por lo económico ni nada, es solo que sus hermanas y su mamá ya lo traían loco…bueno el asi se expresa de su familia jeje" comentó sonriendo eriol

"Y pues como te ha ido viviendo independientemente? Por que mira, va a ser la primera vez que yo viva asi sola, sin compañía de nadie y pues no se, me da miedo jeje" comento sakura "Miedo? Bueno pues por que no te quedas en casa de Tomoyo? " comentó Eriol "Hoe? No, no, no jeje es mi mejor amiga y todo pero no por eso voy a ser una carga jajaja ademas yo la conosco y se que se aprovecharia de mi con mi estancia en su casa ¬¬U ademas como me la pasare estudiando supongo n.n pues se que no podría estar tranquila jeje y mejor asi, auqneu no significa que no me guste la compañía de Tommy n.nU"

"Ah jaja, si ya se que es vivir con Tomoyo….me creeras que me hace posar para ella con sus diseños para caballeros ¬¬U al principio es lindo y todo pero después es vergonzoso" comentó Eriol " Hahahaha te ha hecho posar? Si, yo se que es eso…te dire, me ha hecho estar en pasarelas sabiendo que ami no me gusta ese ambiente, ella me diceña la ropa n.ñU aunque estos días eh podido comprar juju por que como no estaba en Tomoeda hehe " 'si jaja ahora si puedo disfrutar de la ropa como todos los demas' penso sakura

"_atención, pasajeros, por favor les pedimos que abrochen sus cinturones, ya que el avión está a punto de aterrizar en el aeropuerto internacional de Hong Kong" _ comentó una asafatapor un intercomunicador

"Hoe? Ya llegamos wooo! Fue demasiado rápido no cres?" comentó sakura "Em si la verdad fue muy rápido, pero tambien depende de la compañía y tu Sakura Kinomoto me caes muy bien" comento sonriendo Eriol "Jjaja tu tambien me caes muy bien Eriol Hiragisawa"

"Bueno te dire, me estoy muriendo de ganas por ver a Tommy hehe" dijo eriol "Hoeeeee! Si yo tambien y por conocer a Meiling jeje" dijo sakura "Ah si, meiling, ella es prima de Xiao Lang, creo que casi conoces a toda la familia haha" comento riendo eriol "Eh? Entonces tu y meiling son primos?" preguntó sakura "Iie…solo amigos, ella es muy linda podria decirtelo hehe" comentó eriol "Si, eso creo, eh visto algunas fotos de ella con tomoyo…hehe"comentó sakura

"_Atención pasajeros acabamos de aterrizar en el aeropuerto internacional de Hong Kong, por favor espere unos minutos mas para que bajen el equipaje y puedan salir del avión y GRACIAS por utilizar las aerolíneas Fast Speed" _comentó la asafata

"Woo…ya estamos aquí, por que no comenzamos a tomar nuestras cosas" comentó eriol " si, buena idea" dijo sakura, y los dos, aseguraron que no olvidaban nada y bajaron del avión….Y entraron al eoropuerto….

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" se escucho el grito de una joven a lo cual sakura volteó al lugar de donde provenía el sonido "EEEEEEEERIOL" Se escuchó otro grito a lo cual los 3 jovenes vieron a dos chicas enfrente de ellos…

"Tomoyo-chan hola" comentó sakura sonriendo, estaba muy contenta "Saku-chan que bueno verte de nuevo, KAWAII (tomoyo tenía su camara en ese instante" comentó tomoyo

"Konichiwa Kinomoto-san" comento meiling "Hoe? Li Meiling woooo… hola ! dijo muy alegre sakura y salto a abrazarla

"Eriiii como estas ya te extrañaba" comentó tomoyo abrazando a eriol " Yo tambien Tommy, te extrañe demasiado" comentó eriol mientras le daba a tomoyo un lindo beso -KAWAII jaja-

"Un guuuusto conocerte emm y llamame sakura jeje! " comentó la chica d eojos verdes "Claro, pero solo si me llamas Meiling jeje" dijo meling sonriendo "Por supuesto" comentó sakura y después volteo a ver a eriol y a tomoyo que bueno se estaban pasando con los emm _besitos_ jaja " Chicos…"ninguna respuesta "Chicos…." Puro silencio "CHICOOOOOS!"ya por fin grito sakura, a lo cual los jóvenes se separaron " ejeje enserio eriol, tomoyo, sabemos qu no se han visto en..que será? Una semana? Pero no es para tanto" comentó meiling " Cierto Mei, y bueno por que no vamos por las maletas y despues a ver a donde vamos a pasear siii?" dijo sakura "Claro Saku-chan…"

"Oigan y Xiao Lang!" preguntó eriol " Se supone que tía Yelan había dicho que vendria…." "Si, yo se eriol, dijo que vendría pero… pues quien sabe donde este…." Comentó algo extrañada meiling "Cierto, ayer hablé con el y me dijo que vendría, por que al parecer no tendría planes con Akira" comentó Tomoyo "Ni la menciones Tommy, ni la menciones" comentó eriol

"cierto, es una hija de su……. Grr no se como shoran la soporta" comentó Meiling "Ya sabes, es todo por tía Yelan, pero de veras no sabe parar" comentó algo enojado eriol " Em…chicos, lamento interrumpir su extraña conversación pero no entiendo nada….he---he!" comento sakura n.n

"A si, saku, es solo que hablamos de un primo, pronto lo conoceras" comento Meiling "Si, del que te comente sakura, de shaoran…" comentó eriol pero fue interrumpido…

"Em si, que hay conmigo?" se escuchó una voz algo desconocida para sakura, volteó al lugar de donde provenía la voz y vio a un chico de un cuerpo bien formado –hacia mucho ejercicio eh- de cabello café algo despeinado pero nos e veia mal, d eunos ojos café color ambar y de piel ni muy blanca ni muy quemada –MUY GUAPOOO-

"!Eh? Shaoran? Que..que..haces aquí! Pensamos que…" fue interrumpida meiling "Pensaron que? Vengo a ver a eriol, que mas" dijo shaoran y se acercó a eriol y le dio un abrazo –abrazo de hombres jeje- "Que bueno que viniste Xiao Lang pense que te habías olvidado de tu _queridisimo_ primo" comento eriol sonriendo "Ja…eriol…no comiences, acabo de llegar , y no creas, tuve una muy muy MUY plácida semana muy tranquila" comentó shaoran "Plácida? Ja shaoran, no mientas, bien sabemos tomy y yo que tuviste una semana de lo peor con la golfa de Akira, o lo vas a negar?" comento exaltada meiling

"Ey meiling que te eh dicho, respetala es MI NOVIA y es MI VIDA eh! Yo se lo que hago y con quien paso el tiempo y te repetire PASE UNA GENIAL SEMANA, muy tranquila, ya que solo fui con Akira de ompras 3 veces, vez?" comento shaoran

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA…." Tomoyo, eriol y meiling comenzaron a reirse de shaoran…. " Que? Que es lo gracioso?" preguntó shaoran "Deberías verte queridito primo, tu solo te engañas, eres tan necio…pero bueno Saku este es mi primo Xiao Lang"comentó eriol " Hoee? …a si jaja gusto en conocerte…Xiao Lang" comentó sakura " em….si, lo mismo digo umm…" "Sakura Kinomoto.." " a..si em mi AMIGA shaoran, de la cual te hable…No No No no me digas que ya s ete olvido…grr…shaoran, tienes la cabeza hueca, akira te lava el cerebro…grr…" comentó algo exaltada tomoyo

"Tranquila tomoyo, ya, respira, cuenta hasta 10…1, 2, 3…."comentó sakura "A si, gracias saku-chan enserio lo necesitaba aughhhhhh" comentó tomoyo "Bueno chicos voy por mi quipaje, sino se va a perder -.- bueno ya vengo" dijo sakura "Ahorita te alcanzo sakura…" comento eriol " A si, jaja claro" dijo ella

" Y bien?" comentó meiling mirando a shaoran" y bien que?" comento el "Por que llegaste tarde?'' le contesto meiling " Eh? Perdon?" dijo shaoran

"Me escuchaste bien, dinos POR QUE?" Comentó meiling "Em, meiling, por dios, es mi vida ok? Pero para que tu boca se calle lo dire, fui a comprar MIS LIBROS para la carrera….ah y si no me crees no quieres que te los muestre, haaa, pues si no me crees , por que no me acompañas al carro y checas la cajuela , que? No te escuho, no los quieres ver?" ocmentó shaoran algo enojado " Um, shaoran, lo lamento, pero es que…" fue interrumpida Meiling "Pero es que nada, estas mal meiling, por que sabes que es mi vida por ultima vez, invadiendo mi privacidad, y no por que seamos primos te da el derecho…" fue interrumpido " SHAORAN! " grito tomoyo " No te das cuenta, nosotros solo buscamos tu bienestar, ademas Yelan-sama le pidió a Meiling que te vigilara, eres un maldito desagradecido ehhh! Pero sabes que has lo que quieras, MI NOVIO Y MI OTRA MEJOR AMIGA acaban de llegar, asi que no me arruinare el día, ahhh, y hay de ti, que trates mal a sakura, ella no tiene nada que ver, pero si me entero que le hiciste algo,no te la vas a acabar" coemtnó exaltada Tomoyo

"Ey eriol, creo que esta es tu maleta jaja, asi que la traje…n.nU" comentpo sakura " A si, saku-chan, es esta mil gracias jeje, lamento no haber ido es que auqi la platica se puso caliente jeje" comento sonriendo eriol " a HEM SI, JEJE, bueno nos vamos no? Tomoyo, eriol, Li, meiling?" pregunto sakura

"Claro Sakura-chan, a donde quieres ir?" preguntó Meiling " Conosco clubes muy buenos, antros, bares, centros comerciales? Tu dime? A donde quieres ir?" pregunto meiling

" a ehehe, pues vamos a donde quieras, solo a ver si pasamos a mi departamento a dejar las cosas" comentó sakura

" Claro saku.chan, vamos" dijo tomoyo " Ven, vamos en mi auto, no vienen eriol, shaoran?" pregunto tomoyo "Ehem, no, yo me voy con shaoran, nos vemos tommy, " dijo eriol mientras le daba un beso en el cachete a Tomoyo " Bueno, entonces nos vemos..umm..ya se en el café que esta en el centro comercial a las 6.00 ok?" ocmentó tomoyo " Seguro" dijo eriol sonriendo….

……………………….

Mientras eriol y shaoran, se dirigían al BMW del chico, se presentó un gran silencio, ninguno de los 2 sabia que decir por la pelea que se habia hecho minutos antes

"Y como te ha ido shaoran?" pregunto por fin eriol " Umm..no te puedo engañar verdad?" comentó shaoran

" Jajaja lo sabía, peor por que mientes frente a Meiling Y Tomoyo?" comentó eriol " Pizszs eriol, por dios, que voy a decir 'Meiling tenias razon, siempre has tenido la razon, Akira es una p.ta per.a go.fa que nada mas se la pasa molestandome y nada mas quiere mi dinero' grr.. ademas estaba pensando en cortarla pronto, ya no la soporto grr…" comentó enojado shaoran

" Jeje querido primo, lo sabia, te conosco demasiado, es soloq ue eres muuuy orgulloso, mejor vajale no cres? Por que sino saldras muy mal" comento eriol " Por cierto, si vas a estudiar medicina no?" le pregunto eriol " em..si..como dije, acababa de inscribirme y comprar los libros DIOS son gigantescos"comento shaoran

"Jajaja, pues si tanto te gusta, ponle algo de ganas jajaja, ya me imagina libros del tamaño del everest jajaja!" se rió eriol -el everest es la montaña mas alta del mundo por si no sabían- "parale eriol, ademas minimo yo si seguire estudiando, no como tu que…Dios, quien sabe que te espera en el futuro" comentó shaoran

"Ja---ja----querido primo, tu SABES bien que yo YA NO NECESITO ESTUDIAR, pero como quiera CONTINUARE mi carrera, en administración de empresas…bueno blah, shaoran cambiemos de tema haha, que vengo de una reunión super aburrida, y después el viaje en avión, muy cansado grr…" comentó eriol

"Nahhh, pues parece que si te divertiste con **_Saku-chan_** jajaja" rió shaoran …para ese momento ya se habían subido al auto de shaoran jaja –BMW ya lo dije no? Jajaja- "Xiao Lang! Por dios , que te cres, es la mejor amiga DE MI NOVIA, A LA QUE AMO….siiii yo si la amo, en cambio tu…ja…ni para que comento algo mas…" respondió eriol

"Eriol..no empieces, que esa platiquita ya te la termine ok?" comentó shaoran "Si, si querido primo, y ahora a donde vamos? Al departamento o….a…" se quedo callado mientras sonreía…."VIDEO JUEGOS" gritaron los 2 –jajajaja que inmaduros, veintitantos años y todavía van a las maquinitas jaja, no importa son los 2 lindos de cualquier forma"

………………………….

"Vamos Sakura, que tal si checamos tu depto. –_DEPARTAMENTO_- " pregunto Tomoyo "Em, si, espera, aquí tengo la dirección, en verdad no se como vaya a estar pero si esta feo, ME CAMBIOO! O sino me regreso a Japón, aunque…mejor no me regreso jeje….bah ya ni se que digo jejeje" coemntó riendo sakura "Si, yanos dimos cuenta" comentó tomoyo y se comenzó a reir junto con Meiling

"Y bien sakura…" comentó meiling " Um que pasa Mei?" preguntó sakura "Pues que te pareció Shaoran?" preguntó meiling "Um..bueno..a simple vista o que?por que todavía no lo conosco y no creo bueno jusgar con solo verlo" comentó sakura

"Bueno , a simple vista?" pregunto tomoyo 'jajaja si dice _lindo _ …' pensó tomoyo " Um..lindo!" comentó sakura "Que!" preguntó , ya que tomoyo paro el carro y Junto con meling se le quedaron viendo "Que!" volvio a decir "No..nada…es solo que la forma en que digiste _lindo_ pues no se…." Comentó tomoyo

"Ciero sakura, _lindo _ No era la palabra que esperaba, pero bueno" coemntó meiling "Que, que tiene, entonces que esperabas que dijera?" pregunto algo exaltada sakura "No se, buena onda, un nerd, obio no jeje,pero bueno, atlético o algo asi…pero no importa, por que si es **_LINDO _**shaoran..jaja" comentó meiling "hahahaha" comenzaron a reir tomoyo y meiling

"por dios, estan locas, no tiene nada de malo decirle _lindo _ a una persona…grr…" comentó sakura 'lindo…cute….kawaii!' pensó sakura…

Hahaha bueno aquí lo djeare, ya que si me esforse estos días para escribir la continuación de esta historia, ey ya leyeron 4 Godness 'Aik? A bueno tambien es mía muajjaja espero que tambien les guste tanto como a mi y U2 que viva U2 muajaja es que va a haber el concierto en Monterrey este domingo jejeje y no voy a ir  bueno nos vemos RR thankz!


	3. Reunión Familiar

Heiia! GirLs! N BoyzZ! Mil gracias por los RevieWs haha me encanTaron mil mil GraciaS enserio, me sirVeN de ánimos para continuar con esta historia, lamento no haber actualizado antes, es solo que se juntan trabajos, tareas, responsabilidades y mas…bah…no fui al concierto de U2 :'( pero no importa como quiera los amo! Y tmb a ColDplaY muahahaha ….. zok?

Bueno, bueno, que tal esta mi historia….creo que el capitulo 2 estuvo de lo mas OuT jaja por que…bueno chequen el Top 3 de incognitas que encontre al releer mi fic…jaja es para explicar el por que…de mi redacción ok?...

1. "Plácida? Ja shaoran, no mientas, bien sabemos tomy y yo que tuviste una semana de lo peor con la **golfa** de Akira, o lo vas a negar?" comento exaltada meiling…

Bueno esa palabra no la quería utilizar jeje pero fue la unica que se me ocurrió…tal vez piensen quien será Akira…pues por lo pronto les digo que es la novia de shaoran…(en el cap anterior tambien dice eso)

2. " a..si em mi AMIGA shaoran, de la cual te hable…No No No no me digas que ya s ete olvido…grr…shaoran, **tienes la cabeza hueca, akira te lava el cerebro**…grr…" comentó algo exaltada tomoyo

Bueno como verán la tal akira tiene bien atadito a shaoran..verdad, bueno les idre otra cosa…sakura va a batallar si desea apoderarse de shaoran…bueno si desea salir con el…por que en este capitulo se daran cuenta de quien es la Tal Akira..

3. "por dios, estan locas, no tiene nada de malo **decirle _lindo_**a una persona…grr…" comentó sakura 'lindo…cute….kawaii!' pensó sakura…

Bueno es cierto no tiene nada de malo decirle lindo a una persona, como que Meiling y Tomoyo mal interpretaron todo, por que es cierto al principio sakura va a estar enfocada a su carrera, por lo cual batallará un poco en acercarse a shaoran, pero por la ventaja de que estudiaran juntos y(NO LES DIGO HAHA)…….se acercaran poco a poco

Bueno ese fue mi Top 3 hahah espero que les haya ayudado un poquito a orientarse mas o menos aHhh y agradezco por los Reviews a ….

Rosh Bernal

Angelo di Mare

sakura princess

Lady Nux

Ropna

AriGatoU a Todos jeje bueno hoy si me expresare de una gran manera, tengo ganas de escribir jojojo y me llegó la inspiración…

capítulo anterior

"Ciero sakura, _lindo _ No era la palabra que esperaba, pero bueno" coemntó meiling "Que, que tiene, entonces que esperabas que dijera?" pregunto algo exaltada sakura "No se, buena onda, un nerd, obio no jeje,pero bueno, atlético o algo asi…pero no importa, por que si es **_LINDO _**shaoran..jaja" comentó meiling "hahahaha" comenzaron a reir tomoyo y meiling

"por dios, estan locas, no tiene nada de malo decirle _lindo _ a una persona…grr…" comentó sakura 'lindo…cute….kawaii!' pensó sakura…

capítulo actual

Las chicas llegaron a un gran edificio…"Avenida Hoe Shui numero 475…si…aquí es" comentó tomoyo "Wooo…si que es..um..algo grande? Ehehe" respondió sakura

"Wooo..claro sakura, además es muy lindo el edificio…muy

bien adornado y lindo el color…" respondió meiling "Si..i.." respondió sakura "Por que no entraños a tu nuevo departamento saku…" comento tomoyo… "Hahaha si…" respondió sakura

Y las chicas entraron en el edificio, era de un alto como de 10 pisos…las chicas llegarn con la secretaria, para pedir la llave del departamento de sakura…

Meiling y Sakura cargaban las maletas, ya que Tomoyo, estaba grabando _Sakura y Hong Kong _…asi había ella dicho que se llamaría

"En que piso, dijo la señora que está tu departamento?" preguntó Tomoyo "En el 5°" respondió sakura "Bueno, usaremos el elevador" respondió tomoyo..y las 3 chicas llegaron al quinto piso…

Los departamentos estaban distribuidos de esta manera: como eran pocos los que sacaban alguna beca…existían 2 departamentos por piso, eran algo largos, al parecer por la longitud del edificio.

"Bueno, este es el numero 8..veamos que tal…" respondió tomoyo "Hahaha..si.." contestó meiling Sakura insertó la tarjeta en la herradura y la puerta se abrió…. "Woo…:" respondieron las tres chicas al quedarse maravilladas con lo que tenían enfrente…

Era un departamento muy lindo y bien adornado, al abrir la puerta daba con un recividor o podría decirse una sala…las paredes eran blancas con mosaicos blancos con figuritas color melón….

tenían dos sofas en el recibidor de piel color beige , había un arco en la pared con adornos en la orilla color dorado y en ese cuarto estaba una gran ventana que daba la vista a una gran plaza…las cortinas eran de color blanco, con beige y melón ( ahí se lo imagina haha)

habían unas mesas entre los sillones con un tapete tipo hindu color café…bueno después había un pasillo, habían cuatro puertas y un arco en la pared que daba a la cocina…era de caoba..muy bonita..

Bueno una de las puertas daba a una recamara, tenía lo elemental, una caba con edredones celestes y bolitas azules, la pared era de un tono celeste cielo, había un closet, en frente un librero, había una ventana y un escritorio…

Otro cuarto era el baño, en el de lado se encontraba una tele (pantalla plana P) y con unos asientos y una mesa central..y en el ultimo cuarto tambien era una recamara

"Wooo…sakura si que es bonito…es mas yo hasta me podría venir a vivir contigo…" comentó tomoyo.. "Enserio?" contestó sakura algo muy animada, en verdad le encantaría vivir con tomoyo

" Claro, pero por el momento no puedo, por que si no quien cuida la casa…" contestó tomoyo "Es cierto..y tu meiling, no te gustaría venir a vivir conmigo hehehe" respondió sakura

"Ehehehe me encantaría pero tendría que pedir desgraciadamente permiso a mi madre, y con ella lo dudo, pero le platicaqré y haber que dice…" comentó meiling "Espero que te de permiso, ya que no me gustaría tener que vivir sola" comentó sakura

Después las chicas comenzaron a acomodar las cosas que traía sakura…blah..blah… y estaban descanzando en la sala cuando el teléfono de Tomoyo suena…

"_Bueno.."_ comentó la chica

2 chicos, llegaron a una gran mansión después de durar como 2 horas en los videojuegos ¬¬ - les gusta jugar, ademas hace mucho que no lo hacian haha-… "Bueno..ya llegamos.." comentó shaoran

"Ja..si ya quiero ver a tía Yelan…y dime como han estado las cosas.." respondió eriol "Eriol te fuiste una semana¬¬ " respondió shaoran "Lo se Shaoran, pero no hace mal a nadie tratar de saber un poco mas de su familia o si" respondió eriol sonriendo

"Pues te diré , la compañía va en aumento un 20 de capital semanal, está creciendo demasiado rápido, pero esta muy bien… Fuutie está embarazada…" comentó shaoran

"Ah..enserio, que bueno, la felicitaré cuando la vea..y que mas?" preguntó eriol "Um…no se…Akira salió de viaje el fin de semana…" comentó shaoran "Haha..si ya me imagino…" respondió eriol

Los chicos entraron a la casa y los saludo wei "Joven shaoran(hace una reverencia)Joven eriol, gusto en verlo" comento el viejo Wei "Igualmente, wei" respondió eriol, y los chicos entraron a la gran mansión,

"Yelan-sama se encuentra en el despacho y las jóvenes Li en el jardín, desena que se les avise y hablar con ellas en la sal?" preguntó Wei "Estaría bien Wei, por favor" contesto shaoran "Entendido joven Shaoran" respondió Wei y se alejo…los chicos se dirigieron al despacho a saludar a la mamá de shaoran

_Toc..toc..toc…_

"Adelante…" se escuchó una voz y los jóvenes entraron Una mujer de alrededor de unos 45 años se encontraba ahí, de piel blanca con cabello negro, y unos ojos profundos(como los de shaoran XD)del mismo color(ya saben como es muy linda y conservada hahaha…encontro la llave de la juventud juju XD)

"Madre, pasamos a saludarla.." comentó shaoran "Ya veo, Eriol, que bueno que estas de regreso, por que uno ya no puede controlar a shaoran…" comentó sonriendo la señora "Jajaja, ya me lo imagino" respondió eriol y un muy rojo shaoran presente contesto" ha------ha que risa…" comentó el chico

"Shaoran, tienes algo de razón, tal vez aquí nadie te controla(sonrió picaradamente) pero Akira si que te trae como perrito" comentó sonriendo eriol "Ay si…claro…." Comentó un molesto shaoran

"Um…chicos y ya saludaron a las muchachas?" preguntó la madre de shaoran "A no…tía…wei las mando llamar para reunirnos en la sala, además quería felicitar a Fuutie por lo de su embarazo" respondió eriol "A…si…muy bien por que no nos vamos yendo" comentó Yelan y los 3 salieron rumbo a la sala.

En la sala…

"Por que creen que nos mandaron llamar…?" pregunto una chica Fuutie "Tal vez sea por que shaoran llegó con Akira" comentó sheifa "Noooo, ni Dios lo mande…no la soporto, no se como Ma, permitió que se hicieran novios…"respondió Feimei "Lo se..esa Akira es una cualquiera…solo quiere el dinero de nuestro querido shao-kun" respondió Fanren

"Tienes toda la razón, tenemos que buscarle otra novia a shaoran, o si no nuestra nuera será la que nos de la ruina, no solo económicamente sino también en moral" comentó sheifa

"Hay que convencerlo de que no es una buena persona, enserio no se que le vio shaoran a esa" comentó Fanren "Bueno, tendremos que hacer algo como esto…Aquí esta mi pequeña e inocente lista No hay que dejar que pasen tiempo juntos y si la vieja se opone la noqueamos jeje ntc.

Hay que descubrir sus defectos tiene que tener como algo asi … que le apeste la boca o los pies, que se coma los insectos o que se tarde mucho en el baño, Eso seria vergonzoso frente a shaoran jajajaja" Comentó Fuutie

"Y sobre todo nunca dejemos que vaya al baño sola "dijo sheifa en forma sarcastica "No exageres yo no me voy a meter a espiarla y mucho menos al baño que quieres que me muera de intoxicación o que ¿!" Dijo fanren mientras reían las demás hermanas hasta que..

"ERIOL!" gritaron las cuatro chicas que se le acercaron corriendo a abrazarlo "Como has estado?" comentó fuutie "Has crecido muchoooo" comentó sheifa "No es cierto si sólo se fue una semana" comentó shaoran "Claro que si, hasta está mas delgado" comentó fanren

"Y se ve mas despierto" comentó feimei "Silencioo! Chicas…por favor!" comentó la madre de estas y las chicas Li se callaron y se sentaron" dejame felicitarte Fuutie, por lo de tu embarazo" comentó eriol "Gracias, Eri, jeje en verdad que Hoyo y yo estamos muy contentos" comentó la chica Fuutie

"Y bueno dinos eriol, como te fue?" preguntó fanren "Jajaja, muy bien y al parecer, sólo me fui una semana y todos me extrañaron muucho" comentó sonriendo abiertamente "Ha…pues ni lo creas tanto, la unica, quien sabe por que…fue tomoyo" comentó shaoran

"Se me hace que la embrujaste y por eso ahora te sigue a todas partes" comentó de nuevo el chico a lo cual recibió unas miradas de muerte de los presentes "Que..?" preguntó el pobre shaoran

"Shaoran, basta, o quieres que te mande a tu cuarto" comentó yelan a lo que los presentes incluyendo Wei y unas sirvientas no evitaron sonreir o reirse a carcajadas lo que provocaron un muy rojo como tomate shaoran

"Mama….." comentó el chico todo rojo "Bien..bien…lo lamento shaoran, pero era hora que recibas una probadita de tus bromas" comentó su madre a lo que todos se le quedaron viendo a la señora

"Bueno además shaoran, te pones muy lindo cuando te sonrojas…y te pareces asi mucho a tu padre…" comentó Yelan a lo que todos bajaron la mirada

"Pero bueno…chicos que piensan hacer en la noche?" preguntó la señora tratando de cambiar de tema "No lo se…que tal si vamos a una disco o a algun bar…o algo parecido…podríamos invitar a las chicas y también a Kinomoto….asi se llama, no eriol?" preguntó shaoran

"Sip, SA-KU-RA KI-NO-MO-TO" respondió eriol "Bueno, ya te entendí, perdón, que la verdad ni conosco a esa chica…pero bueno…" comentó algo serio shaoran "Si, yo se…no la conoces" respondió eriol 'Pero pronto te moriras y morderas la lengua por conocerla queridito primo jijiji' pensó el chico ojiazul

"Eriol…quien es Sakura?" preguntó Fanren "A, si, cierto, se me había olvidado, es la mejor amigade Tomoyo, residía en Japón, pero vino a Hong Kong a estudiar medicina, que ciertamente es la misma profesión que estudiara shaoran" comentó eriol y le dio una mirada a las hermanas Li a lo que ellas le respondieron de la mismo forma

(A/N: ciertamente era como un código contra Akira, ya que nadie , literalmente NADIE la soportaba, y querían encontrar alguna formaq de ELIMINARLA DEL PLAN, bueno solamente que ya no fuera novia de Shao-kun, pero por que convivian con ella? Se enteraran muy pronto si siguen leyendo mi historia juju)

La señora Yelan que vio las miradas entre los jóvenes y al muy despistado shaoran, lo entendió todo, y en verdad no le molestó que estuvieran planeando algo con su hijo, es mas, la tranquilizaba, ya que ciertamente aunque no lo demostrara tenía un gran desagrado por Akira (A/N:Por que, YA LES DIRE..SIGAN LEYENDO!)

"y Bueno eriol, la podremos conocer hoy?" preguntó sheifa "Si, por supuesto, les contaré que es una chica muy linda, es inteligente, por cierto se sacó una beca, creo que sus padres son dueños de unos hospitales muy altamente reconocidos en Japón, educada, supongo que es atletica, y por lo que tomoyo me ha contado…ha participado es sus desfiles, y la han contratado para pasarelas muy importantes, creo que hasta internacionales" comentó el chico,

para lo cual las 5 mujeres presentes no tomaron desapercibido el comentario y en sus mentes ya se estaban formulando algunos planes para embobar a shaoran con esa chica que ciertamente parecía un angel caido del cielo, Pero antes tenían que conocerla y después formular el plan contra Akira y el plan para reunir a los 2 chicos 'sakura y shaoran'

"Bueno, entonces que…si vamos a salir o no? Ya son las 8:46…" comentó shaoran "Uy cierto…bueno vienen chicas" comentó eriol "Bueno, lo lamento pero yo no puedo asistir, ya que Hoyo, quedó en cenar con mamá esta noche" respondió Fuutie

"Um..cierto…bueno yo si voy, ustedes vienen Fanren, sheifa?" comentó feimei "Si!" comentaron las dos chicas "Bueno, chicos los dejo, mientras voy a ir atender algunos asuntos con la madre de Eriol" comentó Yelan

"A cierto, tía, podría decirle por favor que mañana pasare a comer con ellos" comentó eriol "Claro, eriol, yo le avisare…hoy te quedaras en el departamento con shaoran" comentó La madre de shaoran

"Si..tengo cosas que arreglar de cualquier forma en esos rumbos" comentó sonriendo el chico haciendole la mirada que minutos antes le dirigió a las hermanas Li "Ah..ya entiendo…" comentó yelan "Suerte…!" fue lo ultimo que dijo y desapareció por el pasillo

"A que te referias con arreglar cosas por esos rumbos.." preguntó un curioso shaoran "Nada, nada…queridisisimo primo, no sabes cuanto te extrañéeee! " respondió eriol abrazandolo, a lo que shaoran reaccionó y no se dejó

"Eriol, enserio que ese viaje te afectó mas el cerebro" comentó un enojado shaoran "Hahaha, verdad?" respondió el joven ojiazul riendo "Ya, enserio eriol, no piensas llamar a tu novia?" preguntó shaoran "Justamente es lo que iba a hacer, lindo primito" respondió eriol mientras tomaba su celular y marcaba un nuecero…

_Ring….Ring….Ring…_ se escucharon los tonos de espera del teléfono

_-Bueno.._ comentó una chica del otro lado de la línea

_-Tomoyo? _Preguntó eriol

-_Eriol? _Comentó la chica

-_Sip, el mismo, que tal, llegaron sanas y salvas al departamento de Saku-chan? _Preguntó el joven

-_Jajaja, claro que si amor…y bueno a que se debe el honor de tu llamada querido Erii _ preguntó la chica

_-Es que acaso tiene que existir un motivo para hacerle una llamada a mi querida novia para saber como esta? _ Preguntó el chico en tono dolido

_-Jajaja, claro que noo…pero se me hiso raro por que se suponía que estarías hablando con shaoran o estarías con tu familia… _ respondió la chica

-_cierto, pero no…justamente estoy en la mansión Li , llegamos hace rato para visitar a tía Yelan y a las chicas, a por cierto, ya recordé el motico de la llamada _ comentó el joven

_-a si? Y cual es? _Respondió la chica

-_No les gustaría pasar a un antro esta noche nose para ir a divertirnos antes de las clases jaja…o pasar por algun café, o no se con tal de salir? _ Respondió el joven

-_pues me gusta la idea! _Respondió la jóven _ Pero hay un problema _comentó tomoyo

­_-y Cual es? _ Preguntó el joven

-_Ehehehe …pues veras, desde que tengo uso de razón a sakura no le gusta ir a esos lugares, y no es que no haya ido…pero le recuerda a cuando…. _ No pudo terminar la oración tomoyo, se escuchaba algo dolida

-_muy bien tommy, no te preocupes, luego me cuentas lo que paso, que tal si vamos a ver alguna película? _ Respondió eriol

-_sii, me parece mejor…donde nos vemos? _Comentó la chica

­-_que te parece en el cine Hugin Fajin Que está frente al centro comercial Fajin… _ comentó eriol

­-_Me parece bien….bueno nos vemos en 30 minutos..esta bien? _Comentó la joven

_­-Me parece bien…bye..te amo _ respondió eriol

_-Igual, bye _terminó la conversación tomoyo y apago el celular

"Ya esta" respondió eriol "Y bien?" preguntó shaoran "Vamos a ir al cine" respondió eriol "Al cine?" preguntaron las tres hermanas Li "Um..si es que hay un problemita y bueno creo que es lo mejor.." comentó eriol

"Ay, chicos si van a ir al cine deben ir con sus novias o viceversa, si no de nada sirve, a si que nosotras no vamos" respondieron las chicas Li, a lo cual eriol y shaoran les dieron unas miradas de _Que raras, desde cuando es asi? _(A/N:Ciertamente MUCHOS jóvenes van al cine a besarse, pero y la película?...)

Asi que los 2 chicos se subieron al carro de shaoran rumbo al cine…

"Y bueno Tommy…quien era?" preguntó sakura "Ah..era eriol…asi que apurense.." comentó la joven de ojos amatistas "Um..para que?" preguntó meiling "Para salir…por ahí de noche" comentó tomoyo

"Um…Tomoyo…A dónde..exactamente?" preguntó sakura "Gzzzz…Sakura….vamos a ir al C-I-N-E"respondió tomoyo

"A ehehe…entonces está bien…" respondió la chica de ojos verdes "Bueno, apurense que en 10 minutos nos vamos" comentó tomoyo "Si..!" respondieron las 2 chicas restantes

_10 minutos después….las chicas ya estaban en el auto (Tomoyo manejando, Meiling de copiloto, y sakura en la parte trasera) y se dirigían al cine…_

"Bueno chicas…después de la película, por que no vamos a un club….Ryu me habló de uno que inauguraron hace una semana y que esta super…" comentó meiling "Ryu..?" preguntó Sakura

"Es cierto! Sakura..Ryu es mi novio..es el chico mas guapo, atletico, inteligente del muuundo entero" comentó exaltada meiling "Ahahaa…si claro Meii, para ti lo es…Pero me parece buena idea lo de ir al club…te parece bien saku..?" preguntó tomoyo

"Um…no lo se… desde hace ya vario tiempo que no asisto a ningun club..antro o algo asi por el estilo…" respondió sakura

"Ah si, pero por que?" preguntó meiling a lo cual conllevó un gran silencia en el carro "Bueno lo que pasa es que…." Fue interrumpida tomoyo

"Lo que pasa es que me trae malos recuerdos al pisar un lugar como ese….por que…." No pudo completar la oración sakura por que ya habían llegado

"Bueno chicas, ya llegamos, mas alrato arreglamos eso ehehehe" comentó meiling, mientras salía del auto

_Las chicas llegaron a la entrada del cine y vieron a los 2 chicos (Eriol, shaoran) y fueron a su encuentro_

"Bueno..en verdad llegaron a tiempo para ver la película" comentó sonriendo eriol "Ya compramos los boletos, por que no vamos a comprar palomitas o refrescos.." preguntó shaoran "Si..vamos" respondió meiling "Adelantense chicos, voy a hacer una llamada a Touya…hehehe me acabo de acordar" respondió sakura

"Si bueno…te esperamos en la entrada saku-chan" comentó eriol y los chicos fueron a comprar comida…

"Ey..Tomoyo…." comentó meiling "Um..que pasa Meiling-chan" preguntó la chica amatista "Bueno..no se..quería preguntarte acerca…." Meiling fue interrumpida "Si, sobre sakura….gzzzz….es una complicada historia….pero es mejor que la sepas….aunque hace rato se me hiso extraña su reacción, alomejor ya lo supero…um…bueno…." Comentó Tomoyo "Pero vamos con eriol…a el también quisiera contrale la historia.." comentó tomoyo y las chicas se acercaron con eriol..(shaoran estaba en el baño XD) "Eriol..acerca de lo de sakura.." comentó tomoyo "Si..bueno..no se..me gustaría saber el porque..para ayudarla.." comentó eriol "Si bueno les contare.."comentó la chica amatista…

_  
Flash Back_

…_Todo esto sucedió cuando sakura acababa de cumplir 17 años en Japón…_

"_Vamos saku-chan a bailar…no te parece" preguntó un chico de ojos grises y cabello negro a sakura "Claro Yami-kun , ya regresamos chicas" comentó sakura y se dirigió a la pista de baile del club_

_Largo rato se la pasaron bailando, y sakura se la estaba pasando bien, hasta que…_

"_Saku-chan" comentó Yami "Que pasa..yami?" preguntó ingenua la chica "Bueno…yo quería decirte que me gustas mucho y bueno….que me gustaría que fueramos novios…." Respondió el chico, lo cual dejó aturdida a la chica "Yami…yo…tu sabes que amo a Yue…(Sip cuando tenía 16 ella quería a Yukito XD) y bueno lamento no corresponderte, en verdad tu eres una gran perso…" pero fue interrumpida sakura por un beso que le había dado Yami en los labios…_

_Sakura no correspondió el beso, lo cual hiso enojar a Yami, y la comenzó a besar con fuerza "Yami…por favor ..basta…" respondió sakura tratando de alejarse, ppero el chico no cedió y comenzó a besarla mas bruscamente, en el cuello, en los hombros, y sus manos ya no estaban en su cintura, habían bajado de lugar_

_(SI BUENO CREO QUE YA SE ESTAN DANDO UNA IDEA DE LO QUE EL CHICO QUERÍA HACER…NO SOY BUENA HACIENDO ESE TIPO DE RELATOS ASI QUE ME LO SALTARE A LA PARTE MAS FUERTE..)_

"_Aghhh…" gritó sakura, a lo cual todos voltearon a ver a la pareja ….." Saku-chan…que pasa..acaso no disfrutas de mis besos" pregunto muy cinicamente Yami_

"_Por favor Yami..yo…NO TE QUIERO!" gritó la chica, lo cual hiso enojar a Yami, y de su bolsillo sacó un cuchillo…_

"_Si no me quieres y no soy correspondido, tu no puedes ser feliz, asi que moriras.." comentó el chico y le encajó el cuchillo en la yugular(en el cuello, en una vena..) a sakura y después se lo encajo en el estómago…._

"_Sakura…." Gritó tomoyo (sip ella estaba presente con ma samigas…) todos corrieron a ver el suceso que se acababa de realizar "Yami..como pudiste" gritó una chica amiga de sakura "Ella..ella no me correspondió.."respondió el chico_

"_Lo pagaras muy caro Yami…jamas te lo perdonare..Resiste saku" comentó tomoyo llorando… "Usted jovencito esta detenido, suelte por favor el arma y acompañenos…" comentó un oficial que estaba presente "A si…" respondió el chico y le encajo el cuchillo al oficial en el hombro _

"_Aughh!" gritó el oficial, y aparecieron otros 3 "Por favor, detengase y acompañenos.."respondió otro oficial con mas rudeza (Habían llamado a policias y a una ambulancia)_

"_Nunca…" comentó yami y se encajo el cuchillo en el corazón…"Aughh!" gritaron algunas chicas…(QUE DRAMA JAJA ME GUSTA EL DRAMA MUAHAHAHA)_

"_Compermiso…somos paramedicos…" comentó una jóven que traía una camilla para salvar a los heridos…._

"_Saku…por favor resiste" comentó llorando tomoyo "T-t-odo…est-t-tar-a B-bi-en" comentó difícilmente sakura y cayó desmayada_

……………………………………

_Bep…Bep…Bep…_

_Una chica de ojos verdes con una gran perdida de sangre y dos grandes heridas de gravedad se encontraba en el hospital….todo el peligro ya había cesado , ya uq ela chica había permanecido 2 semanas en coma , pero ahora se encontraba estable…_

"_Sakura…" gritó tomoyo al entrar al cuarto arreglado con glores y gloos de 'recuperate pronto..' "To..to..moyo.." comentó sakura tratando de sonreir "Por favor hija…no te esfuerces que la herida, todavía no sana completamente…" comento Nadeshiko _

"_Saku..te tengo buenas noticias…" comentó tomoyo "Yami, no murió y podrá pagar por lo que hiso, tiene una sentencia de 21 años en la carcel..y el policía que resultó dañado, ya se encuentra mucho mejor" comentó tomoyo_

"_M.Me..aleg..ro…mu-u-ch-o"comentó sakura y se quedó dormida_

_Fin del Flash Back_

"Y eso fue lo que pasó.."comentó tomoyo "Wo..enserio no tenía idea de que eso le hubiera pasado.." comentó eriol "Si…siendo sakura una chica muy buena y alegre…no me extraña que no quiera ir…lo mejor será que no vayamos…" comentó meiling "No…no vayas a decir que ya no quieres ir..por que si no sakura sabra que les dije..de seguro ella esta tomando fuerzas para contartelo mei..asi que mejor ay que continuar como si no supieran nada…" comentó tomoyo

"Si..tienes razón…y por cierto donde está shaoran y sakura…bueno ella iba a hacer una llamada pero ya demoro mucho.." comentó meiling "Shaoran fue al baño haha.." comentó eriol.. "pero ya se tardo…" respondió el chico…. "Um..bueno esperémoslos.." comentó meiling

…………………………..

En otro lugar del cine…

-_Bueno…. _

_-Ey Touya que tal…habla sakura.. _

_-Sakura….por que no llamaste cuando llegaste a Hk _ comentó un enojado touya

-_Shh Touya, no tuve tiempo, tuve que acomodar mis cosas, ya sabes… _comentó la chica

-_Esta bien..monstruo…pero por favor mañana temprano me llamas, por que ahorita tengo un cóctel y Nakuru me esta esperando, Nos vemos y te cuidas sakura…si te llega a pasar algo…_

_-si ya se Touya…ya lo se, recuerda tengo 19 años, se me cuidar sola_

_-Aha..y eso mismo dijiste cuando paso lo del tipo ese.._

_-Touuya..! basta…fue algo inevitable ademas ya estoy mejor…Bueno sabes que ya vete a tu cóctel, bye _ y sakura apagó el celular

"Grrr..ese touya..que se cree…si solo fue un accidente…y no paso nada que no se solucionara…Seshhh" comentó sakura algo enojada por la llamada y no vio por donde iba y piso un refresco derramado… "Aughhh…" gritó al saber que s eiba a caer pero nunca llegó el impacto, abrió los ojos y ….

"Um..estas bien?" preguntó un chico "Um , si ..gracias Li…" respondió sakura "Bueno vamos, con los demás han de estar esperandonos.." comentó el chico de ojos color ambar y sakura lo siguió(Obvio ya que no conocía el lugar…Hahaha)

_Sakura y shaoran caminaron hasta donde se encontraban los otros chicos, en el camino sakura levanta la mirada y ve una sombra atrás de ella, se volte y…._

"_Tu-u…er-e-s…."_

Bueno jajaja aquí acaba el capitulo djene Reviews Please!

16estrellas


	4. En el cine

HooOoLA ke tal? Aquí 16estrellas hahaha actualizando este fic de MEDICINA ALBOROTADA hehe me encanta por que se me hace muy interesante al releerlo bueno aquí estan los agradecimientos…

Angelo di Mare

Anette

Rosh Bernal

Y aquí esta lo último del capítulo anterior para que se acuerden…

"_Grrr..ese touya..que se cree…si solo fue un accidente…y no paso nada que no se solucionara…Seshhh" comentó sakura algo enojada por la llamada y no vio por donde iba y piso un refresco derramado… "Aughhh…" gritó al saber que s eiba a caer pero nunca llegó el impacto, abrió los ojos y …._

"_Um..estas bien?" preguntó un chico "Um , si ..gracias Li…" respondió sakura "Bueno vamos, con los demás han de estar esperandonos.." comentó el chico de ojos color ambar y sakura lo siguió(Obvio ya que no conocía el lugar…Hahaha)_

_Sakura y shaoran caminaron hasta donde se encontraban los otros chicos, en el camino sakura levanta la mirada y ve una sombra atrás de ella, se voltea y…._

"_Tu-u…er-e-s…."  
_

Capítulo actual…

"Que bueno que te acuerdas de mi sakura" comentó un jóven "Por supuesto, jamas olvido alguna cara Rii-u" comentó sakura al chico de cabellos plateados con ojos azules como el cielo

"Pero que haces aquí, niña, ese milagro que no este Touya cerca" comentó el chico sonriendo "Verdad?...es casi un milagro…pero no, vine a hacer mi carrera…"comentó la joven de ojos verdes

'Pero…que hace Ryu aquí…y por que está hablando con kinomoto…' pensó el chico de ojos color ambar

………………………

_Meiling, Tomoyo, Y Eriol, estaban buscando a los jóvenes 'desaparecidos' ya que tenían que apresurarse por que la película comenzaba en 10 minutos_

"Um…donde podran estar…" comentó eriol "No lo se…me preocupa algo sakura, por que no se vaya a perder" comentó tomoyo

"Es cierto, no conoce casi nada de esta ciudad…"comentó meiling mientras seguían caminando hasta que vieron… 'Ryu..?...que hace aquí?'

………………………..

"Y tu, ya no me cuentas que fue de tu vida…desde que te fuiste?" preguntó la chica "Saku…no hay nada diferente en mi a como me conociste…bueno eso creo…" respondió el chico

"Ehem…." Murmuró shaoran para interrumpir la conversación que lo tenía sacado de onda "Oh..si…Li, lo lamento ejeje, es que bueno…ya , sabes…." Tartamudeó la chica

"Oh, shaoran, no te había visto" comentó Ryu algo seco "Oh..si me di cuenta" comentó el chico "El problema es saber que tienes que ver con el kinomoto…o lo explicas tu Ryu, sabes que a ella le puede molestar, por cierto anda por aquí" comentó el chico

"Hoe..! no..no entiendo…de que hablas Li…" comentó la chica "En-serio?...uhum…bueno ella comprendera…sólo estoy hablando con una exnovia, ahora actual amiga…o no saku?" respondió ryu

"Pues si…no se que pensaste Li pero…" comentó sakura "Exnovia!" se escuchó una voz a lo cual los 3 voltearon y vieron a Eriol, Tomoyo y a una aturdida Meiling

"Me..Me..Meiling.." comentó ryu "Uh…que pasa ryu" comentó meiling "Eh..bueno yo…" no sabía que decir el chico ryu

_Sakura al ver la escena no comprendía nada (pobre chica :P) asi que discretamente se acercó a tomoyo_

"Hey, tommy, que sucede?" comentó sakura "Eso me pregunto yo…" comentó tomoyo "Hoe! No entiendo…" comentó la chica de ojos verdes "Bueno saku…lo que se es que Meiling y Ryu-san son novios" respondió tomoyo

"Cough..Cough…oh..oh..ya entendi" respondió sakura "Eh si? Que sucede que no entiendo :S" respondió tomoyo "Recuerdas al novio que tuve mientras tu estabas aquí en HK?" murmuró la chica "Si, recuerdo que se llamaba RII-U , por que?"comentó tomoyo "oh…no será que…" no terminó la chica "Si, tommy, Rii-u y Ryu son la misma persona…"comentó sakura

"Bueno ryu que sucede….bueno deja te preguntare algo primero" dijo la chica meiling "Eh..si que sucede Mei.." comentó ryu "En verdad fuiste novio de saku…" comentó meiling "Uh..bueno si…pero…pero..te lo puedo explicar…" el chico no sabia que decir

"Um..Meiling-chan" comentó sakura "Si-i?" respondió la joven "Bueno, creo que yo te puedo explicar todo…ademas no quiero que mal pienses NADA antes de saber la historia, si?" comentó sakura

"Si..como quiera ni estaba mal pensando nada" comentó meiling sonriendo "solo quiero saber la verdad" dijo meiling

"Bueno mira…para hacerte la historia mas corta, cuando estaba en Japón conoci a ryu y fuimos/somos amigos, y durante como un poco mas de un año fuimos novios, pero después cortamos por que el tendría que salir del país…y después de eso muy raramente nos escribíamos, y ahorita al verlo lo salude…" comentó sakura

"Oh…"dijo meiling'mas de un año' pensó la chica "agradesco que me lo hayas dicho saku, en verdad, me quitas una noche de pesadillas" comentó la chica sonriendo "Nah..no te preocupes, bueno bueno, quedando este asunto terminado, no ibamos a ver una película

"Cierto…es mas estamos justo a tiempo, entramos?" comentó tomoyo "si, vienes ryu, ya que al parecer venías a ver una película no?" comentó meiling tomandolo del brazo "si, entrare con ustedes

_Asi que los jóvenes entraron a la sala y se sentaron asi eriol, tomoyo, ryu, meiling,sakura y shaoran( pobresito en la orilla :S) y asi la película empezó…_

………………………………

**_-Teo… where are you?- said a girl  
-I cant see you…i´m afraid…I cant take it anymore- said the same girl  
-Bu..ut..Ana, please, you're strong, you can DO IT, I believe in you!-said Teo  
_**

"Ey…tommy.." murmuró eriol " que pasa eriol?" murmuró la chica "por que no me dijiste que sakura si había tenido novio" comentó el joven "ps..no pense que te interesara…"comentó la chica viendo la película

"Tomoyo…por dios, bueno, es que como tu hablabas muy bien de ella, y por que es cierto, es una gran chica, yo formule un plan, pero…bueno.." comentó el chico a lo que la joven voltio a verlo "Que plan?" murmuró la joven a lo cual sonrió maliciosamente eriol

"bueno..hacer como match makers haha" comentó eriol "a si? Y con quien a parte de saku?" comentó tomoyo "XIAO LANG" comentó eriol

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" **gritó tomoyo y mucha mas gente, por que justo en la película había aparecido un asesino…_

"_To-to-moyo..?" murmuró eirol "ejeje perdon eri, pero es que me parece una idea aunque extraña estupenda, ya que le quitaríamos a Akira a shaoran, y ademas sería igualq ue saku y nos trataría mejor HOJOJOJO"respondió tomoyo "si..me deseas linda jovencita ayudar?" comentó coqueteando eriol "claro, lindo joven"respondió ella_

………………………

'Oh..no..oh..no….NUNCA ME DIJERON QUE LA PELICULA ERA DE MIEDO..Noooooooooo' pensó sakura por que en verdad la película cada vez se ponía peor y estaba temblando cosa que notó shaoran 'Por que tiembla…acaso…acaso..tiene miedo?' se preguntó el chico

'ya se…comere mis palomitas, asi no tendre que ver esas horrorosas imágenes' pensó la chica mientras metía la mano en el recipiente y ¡Oh sorpresa! Ya no habían palomitas

'QUEEEE, ya me las acabe…chin, debi comprar el grande…grrr….ahora que hago…bueno sere valiente, tratare de no asustarme' (Ohojojo mala idea)

**It was a cloudy night, it was foggy too, there was just a girl walking near the street, there was a big silence, she merely could hear her steps…but just then she felt a hand on her right shoulder, she was shocked, she tried to turned and then she saw _it_…**

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !" gritó sakura 'aaaaaa…..que le pasa por que…POR QUE GRITAAA' penso shaoran Rapidamente la chica se tapó los ojos con sus manos,

'esta película está horrible' pensó la chica mientras no vio que su mano la puso justo con la de shaoran 'E?¿¿' pensó el joven cuando sintió algo sobre su mano y vio que era la de 'kinomoto'

'Tengo que ir por las palomitas ahora, esto me va a causar un ataque…pero y si voy a comprar palomitas, y se me aparece eso…Noooo,

bueno en verdad no creo, mejor voy por las palomitas y un refresco'pensó la joven de repente sintió algo en su mano y voltio

"Oh..oh…um..lo siento…" comentó sakura quitando rápidamente su mano de la de shaoran "Er…es…esta bien, no..no pasa nada" comentó el chico algo avergonzado

"Si,bueno um..ya..ya… vengo" comentó sakura mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la salida de la sala

"si, creo que si tenía miedo…vere que puedo hacer" murmuró shaoran mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a donde sakura

……………………………

Bueno este cappi es chiquitititito jeje pero es que necesito terminarlo ahí para que el siguiente tenga mas chiste, el siguiente sera mejor.

Ya saben dejen R E V I E W S , para actualizar pronto!


	5. Empezando con el Pie izquierdo

Holaaaa…..actualizando lo mas pronto que pude, bueno bueno…como ven…creían que era yami esa persona que se le apareció a sakurita, jajaja yo también pensaba en hacer eso pero dije..'Nooo…sería muy obvio asi que lo de Ryu…también creo que fue algo interesante no creen? Que el actual novio de meiling fuera el ex de sakura….hojojo.

Bueno también quisiera comentar acerca de unos mails que me han mandado, les dire que prefiero reviews, pero es lo mismo :D, bueno me han preguntado acerca de akira y lo unico que les puedo decir es que sigan leyendo, al vez no se ha presentado la oportunidad de hacerla parte de la historia, pero muy pronto veran su debut haha

También quisiera decir que me eh metido mas a fondo con esta historia y por el momento los otros 2 fan fics estan en tipo espera hasta que me venga de nuevo la inspiración en ellos hehe, es que es asi no?

Lamento que el capitulo anterios fuera corto pero es que lo necesitaba asi, jejeje ya saben para hacer mas interesante la historia, quiero que la mia sea como la favorita de algunos de ustedes entonces necesito dar lo mejor de mi al escribirla y siempre es lo que trato

Y aquí les van dos pregunta…**¿QUE PIENSAN DE YAMI? ¿Y DE AKIRA?**

Agradecimientos a:

**Denisse**

**rosh Bernal**

**susan**

**xiao lang**

**saku-cherry-li**

**anna15**

**Sakura-lover**

**Mil** gracias **por **sus **R E V I E W S ** ya **saben **si ** desean ** aparecer ** en ** la ** lista ** dejen **su ** review **y **en ** el ** próximo ** capítulo ** contestare ** R E V I E W S**

**Capítulo anterior  
**

"Oh..oh…um..lo siento…" comentó sakura quitando rápidamente su mano de la de shaoran "Er…es…esta bien, no..no pasa nada" comentó el chico algo avergonzado

"Si,bueno um..ya..ya… vengo" comentó sakura mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la salida de la sala

"si, creo que si tenía miedo…vere que puedo hacer" murmuró shaoran mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a donde sakura

**Capítulo actual**

_Sakura salió de la gran sala donde se estaba proyectando esa película, noto que fuera de esta había un gran cartel que decía **El despertar del descuartizado**_(bien tonto el título jaja) _entonces le dio un escalofrío por ver la imagen del asesinado…  
_

_Pero bueno siguió caminando a donde vendían todos los snacks y compró un refresco y unas papitas y Noooo, obviamente no era tonta y decidió ya no entrar a la sala y esperar a sus amigos afuera de esta pero…_

'Oh….donde quedó la sala?...calma sakura…tu sabes artes marciales…NO TE PUEDEN HACER NADA, tienes celular…..PUEDES LLAMAR A TOMOYO,

tienes dinero….PUEDES TOMAR UN TAXI PARA IR AL DEPARTAMENTO…aunque no sabes la dirección, bueno…. Podrías preguntarle a alguien donde está la sala….PERO NO SABES CHINO…'

pensaba sakura mientras caminaba sin sentido y no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba frente a ella y chocó y derramó su refresco

"Oh..dios…lo lamento mucho" decía sakura apenada por el accidente 'BURRA SAKURA, BURRA!' pensaba la chica

"No..no..hay problema" respondió la persona "Lo lamento mucho señor, disculpeme, es que estaba distraida" comentó la chica

"Kinomoto…ya te dije que…" cuando sakura escuchó esas palabras voltio y vio a shaoran "Li?" comentó ella "Um..si que pasa…" preguntó confuso el chino

"Uff…es que no te habia visto, pero en verdad perdon" comentó la chica algo apenada por el accidente "Si no importa…" comentó shaoran

"Pero y que haces aquí li?" preguntó sakura "a si..eso…es que note que te dan miedo las películas de terror….aunque para serte sincero , esta película ni daba miedo, estaba algo asquerosa, más el mono ese, pero no es para tener miedo" comentó shaoran

"Oh…claro que no tenía miedo…es solo que se me acabaron las palomitas y como tenía hambre decidí comprar mas comida, ya sabes, el viaje…mucho tiempo…" comentó sakura

"Enserio?" comentó shaoran sarcásticamente "Siii…te lo juro…." Comentó sakura algo ofendida

"Kinomoto…seamos sinceros…TE DAN MIEDO ESAS PELICULAS!" comentó shaoran "Claro que nO.!" Comentó la chica

"Uy…y los cerdos vuelan verdad?" comentó sarcástico shaoran "Li…si te digo que NO ME ASUSTAN ESAS PELICULAS…es POR QUE NOOOO ME ASUSTAN…" comentó o bueno gritó la chica

"Claro, claro…si no te dan miedo…por que no me acompañas a terminar de verla.." comentó shaoran sonriendo maliciosamente

"Hoe!...um…No…" murmuró sakura 'piensa una buena excusa, PIENSA' se decía la chica en su cabeza

"No?" preguntó el chico pareciendo no escuchar bien "Aja, es que mira ya perdimos por lo menos unos 20 minutos de la película, asi que ya ni tiene caso, vamos a llegar y de seguro ya se acabo…

Por que no nos ahorramos tiempo y pues caminamos por ahí" comentó sakura sonriendo, tratando de convencer a shaoran 'por favor, que no me obligue a entrar' pensó sakura

"Oh..lo entiendo…buena excusa eh…en tan poquito tiempo, y me la hubiera creido si no te hubiera visto temblar como perrito cuando se está secando" comentó riendo shaoran

"Temblar?..." preguntó la chica "Si, kinomoto, no sabes cuanto, hasta movias los asientos y eso que se supone que son individuales" comentó el chico sonriendo maliciosamente mientras sakura se ponía roja

"si, seguro li" comentó sakura mientras caminaba "Acaso no me crees? Por que no le preguntas a Mei Ling, de seguro ella lo notó mas que yo" detalló shaoran

"No es necesario, por que se que no es cierto además ya DEJA DE MOLESTARME!" comentó exaltada sakura

"Molestarte? O no querida, yo solo te estaba dando un comentario, que deberías tener mas en cuenta, de tanto temblar, pudiste haber causado un terremoto" dijo shaoran

"¬¬, claro Li, ya enserio , si no entendiste te lo repito DE-JA-ME-EN-PAZ" expresó sakura algo enojada y se podría decir avergonzada

"Ay Kinomoto, tomoyo comentó que eras una buena persona y muchas cosas mas, pero está muy equivocada, si por hacerte un comentario estas bien roja y gritas" manifestó shaoran

"¬¬ Li…por ultima vez…!" murmuró sakura "Espero que ya se haya acabado la película, por que en verdad no es muy agradable tu compañía" comentó sakura

"como si la tuya lo fuera, es más, me pregunto como es posible que Ryu haya sido tu novio, en verdad seamos sinceros, habiendo tantas chicas lindas te escogió a ti" comento shaoran

"pues fijate, tengo suerte" comentó enojada y sarcásticamente sakura "Si ya me di cuenta, en verdad…y me pregunto mas, como pudieron durar tanto tiempo, de seguro le dabas alguna brujería o algo y por eso seguía a tu lado" comentó riendo shaoran

"AH…ESO CREES!" preguntó sakura ya muy, muy enojada "no lo creo , LO AFIRMO!" respondió shaoran

"¬¬, esta bien, 'respira ondo sakura' Li ya que estamos en confianza, yo también me pregunto, COMO UN CERDO COMO TU PUEDE EXISTIR!" dijo sakura

"Oh-la-la, no sabía que la sakura kinomoto de la que me habló tomoyo se expresara asi" comentó sonriendo maliciosamente shaoran

"¬¬, mira Li, ya me canse, es INUTIL tratar de mantener una conversación, para serte sincera, no se como alguien tan amable y amigable como eirol y alguien tan genial como Meiling, puedan tener a un tonto primo como tu" comentó sakura muuuy enojada

"bueno tal vez tienes razón, TAL VEZ, pero te voy a decir algo, no puedes juzgarme si ni me conoces" comentó riendo shaoran

"NO NECESITO CONOCERTE, y te digo algo ME CAES MAL, y eso que ni un día completo eh estado aquí, y ya me artaste ¬¬, sabes que Li, vete, me pienso quedar aquí y tu vete a no se donde, por que si te quedas un minuto mas te juro que olvido mi ética moral y te golpeare..¬¬" dijo sakura

"jaja, TU, golpearme? Eso hay que verlo, una enana como tu, debilucha a simple vista, tratando de golpearme a mi?" rio shaoran por lo que dijo

¡!**PAM**!¡

"Ow..ow..oww…que has hecho!" comentó adolorido shaoran, sobandose su pierna, ya que la chica de ojos verdes le había dado una muy muy fuerte patada

"Haha, te lo advertí, no por nada digo las cosas, si digo algo LO CUMPLO, ahora como veo que no te piensas mover, ire YO SOLA a buscar a los demás" comentó sakura sonriendole maliciosamente a shaoran

"Minimo pideme perdón por el golpe" comentó shaoran "Cof…cof….que dijiste? QUE TE PIDA PERDON? Ya quisieras Li, pero bueno mejor me voy yendo, adiós y que tu pierna se mejore" comentó riéndose sakura

_Asi que sakura se dirigió hacia donde según ella pensaba que estaba la sala en la que estaban sus amigos pero NO LA ENCONTRABA, así que se rindió y se sentó en una de las bancas que estaban cerca_

'¬¬ tonto Li, todo por su culpa ahora no se donde estoy, si lo veo una vez mas estoy seguro que la patada se incrementara' pensó sakura "Cansada?" escuchó una voz sakura miro hacia el lugar de donde procedía y vio a shaoran 'Dios, tu sabes que lo advertí' pensó sakura y le dio otra patada a Li

"Ow…oww…bruja, que te cres, es la segunda patada que me das en menos de 30 minutos TT.TT" comentó shaoran "Oh..lo lamento Li, no te vi" sonrió malvadamente sakura

"si…claro" comentó shaoran sarcásticamente sobándose ahora su otra pierna "No, ya enserio Li, cuanto tiempo mas tendre que esperar para que salgan los demás y largarme de tu presencia?" preguntó sakura

"¬¬# si, yo también me pregunto lo mismo, pero espero que dios me ayude y me libre de ti, 'niña tonta¬¬'.."

"pues lo lamento mucho pero Dios solo ayuda a la gente buena y AGRADECE que te topaste conmigo que YO si SOY UNA BUENA PERSONA" comentó sakura

"HAHAHAHAHA" respondió shaoran "En tus sueños queridita" comentó shaoran "mas sin embargo creo que tu eres la hija del diablo, reina del infierno o algo parecido, pobre de tomoyo que tiene que lidiar con alguien como tu" comentó riendo shaoran

"¬¬ Li, te pido por favor que mejor cierres tu tonto hocico, ay mira ahí está tomoyo ES UN MILAGRO!" comentó exaltada sakura mientras corria con tomoyo y los demas

"esta vez estoy de acuerdo ES UN MILAGRO" comentó shaoran mientras la seguía para reunirse con sus amigos

**Momentos antes**

_Tomoyo y eriol estaban muy concentrados en la película, de igual forma Ryu y meiling, De repente a meiling se le ocurre ver como estaba sakura y shaoran y cuando voltea no ve a_

_Ninguno de los dos entonces piensa que fueron a comprar comida o algo…_

_y se vuelve a concentrar en la película pero después de unos 20 minutos vuelve a ver a donde el asiento de los chicos y no los vio entonces alarmada le comenta a Ryu y este le dice a tomoyo y esta le comenta a eriol_

"_ey meiling estas segura?" pregunta tomoyo "si, hace rato tampoco estaban, por que no vamos a ver que paso, alomejor les sucedió algo..o…" comentó meiling _

"_acaso crees que…" respondio atónita tomoyo "que se fugaron?" comentó meiling "QUEE!" gritaron Ryu y Eriol y toda la gente los callo _

"_Shhh, no dejan oir" comentó alguien de adelante "Um..perdon" respondió eriol_

"_no meiling, no creo, es algo ilógico, es mas si muy apenas saben sus nombres o no?" respondió tomoyo_

"_bueno pero entonces si les pudo haber pasado algo, ya sabes hay mucha gente que podría apoderarse de shaoran y después pedir un gran monto de dinero por su rescate, ya sabes, lo de jefe del clan Li y eso.." comentó meiling_

"_pero shaoran sabe artes marciales" comentó eriol "También sakura" respondió ryu "Enserio?" preguntó meiling "Um..si…por eso la conosco" comentó Ryu _

"_Ryu tiene razón, sakura si estudió Karate" comentó tomoyo "pero eso no evita que alomejor les haya pasado algo" comentó meiling_

"_Aun que, había algo extraño con sakura, momentos después de que empezó la película estaba temblando mucho, alomejor y tenía frío" comentó meiling "puede ser que se sintió mal y shaoran decidió acompañarla " comentó de nuevo la chica_

"_LO TENGO!" gritó tomoyo "Shhh…Callenlos….Saquenlos!" gritaba la gente "Opss" comentó la chica_

"_que pasa tommy?" preguntó eriol "a sakura le dan miedo las películas de terror, y de seguro por eso decidió salirse de la película y alomejor…" comentó tomoyo " shaoran la siguió" terminó la frase eriol _

"_si, tienen razón, por que no vamos a ver que hacen esos 2, ya uqe la película ya me aburrió" comentó ryu "si vamonos" comentó meiling_

"_SHHH, CALLENSE!" comentaba la gente "YA NOS VAMOS!" gritó meiling "QUE BUENO, VIEJA LOCA" gritaba la gente y meiling les contestaba toda enojada y a eriol, tomoyo y ryu solo tenían una gotita en la cabeza n.nU_

_Los chicos salieron de la sala con una muy enojada meiling por los comentarios de la gente, pero bueno al fin vieron a sakura y a shaoran PELEANDO_

"_Oigan acaso…acaso…esa es sakura" preguntó meiling "SI..I…y está muy enojada por algo al parecer" comentó tomoyo "pero se enoja de una forma chistosa!" comentó riendo eriol_

"_hahaha tienes razón" comentó meiling "de seguro shaoran le dijo algo" comentó eriol "si..eso mismo creo yo" respondió meiling_

"_woo…sakura golpeando a Li" comentó Ryu riendo "en verdad le debió hacer algo shaoran a la pobre de sakurita" comentó tomoyo "mejor ay que evitar que se maten" comentó ryu "si…vamos ocn ellos" comentó meiling_

**Momento Actual**

"Tomoyo!" comentó sakura mientras caminaba hacia su dirección "Que bueno que ya salieron, en verdad ya no aguantaba mas estar con Li, es un…grrr..agh….sin ofender Mei, eriol" comentó sakura

"si, si kinomoto, como si tu presencia fuera muy grata, es mas ya me voy, ya me canse de tener que escuchar tus tonterias" comentó shaoran mientras se dirigía a la salida

"shaoran! Espera…" comentó eriol "que quieres eriol ¬¬" preguntó shao "ay primo, calmate, ademas recuerda que vivo contigo, bueno nos vemos chicos, ya que al parecer esta salida al cine fue de lo peor" comentó eriol mientras se despidió de todos

"si..vamonos tomoyo, ya que si tuviera mi auto, en estos momentos ya estaría en mi departamento" comentó sakura

"AY SI, _YA ESTARIA EN MI DEPARTAMENTO, Bahh kinomoto mejor no hables y ya eriol, vienes o te quedas" comentó shaoran "te sigo primito" comentó eriol mientras caminaba a la salida con shaoran_

"_ey, saku, creo que no te llevas muy bien con shao..se puede saber la razón" comentó meiling "Uf…si supieran, lo que te puedo decir es que tu primo es un tonto, cerdo, hijo de la fregada, nadamas con verlo me dan ganas de patearle el estomago hasta que pida clemencia y escupa sangre ¬¬#" comentó sakura _

"_En verdad que le habrá hecho shaoran?" se preguntaron los 3 chicos _

**Bueno bueno, que tal este capitulo? Haha estuvo algo chistocillo y al parecer shao y saku empezaron con el pie izquierdo bueno, esperemos que mejoren su relación con el tiempo **

DEJAN **REVIEWS** Y YA SABEN FUE UNA PRODUCCION DE **16ESTRELLAS**


	6. El Compromiso

**Bueno que tal? Aquí en el 6 capitulo de MEDICINA ALBOROTADA, quisiera decirles que cada vez estoy mas centrada en la historia y les dire que me esta gustando, pero quiero aclararles que no soy una escritora, solo expongo mis ideas verdad, asi que quisiera pedir disculpas si mi redacción no es tan legible verdad? Por que hago mi mayor esfuerzo en hacer la historia lo mas simple y sencilla para que todo el público la pueda disfrutar**

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CLAMP salvo algunos que inventé pero la historia LE PERTENECE A 16ESTRELLAS**

**Agradecimientos**

daidouji-girl

yesenia

salma-Li

anna15

Angelo di Mare

ro-san

WINDY-chan

EDWARD.Elric

6DEP6DEP

sabrina-kinomoto

pirata-kun

lime-girl

alexias-castle

strawberry chan

jessica

**Capitulo anterior**

"_ey, saku, creo que no te llevas muy bien con shao..se puede saber la razón" comentó meiling "Uf…si supieran, lo que te puedo decir es que tu primo es un tonto, cerdo, hijo de la fregada, nadamas con verlo me dan ganas de patearle el estomago hasta que pida clemencia y escupa sangre ¬¬#" comentó sakura _

'_En verdad que le habrá hecho shaoran?' se preguntaron los 3 chicos _

**Capítulo actual**

Shaoran y Eriol iban en el carro de shao y había un muy incomodo silencio, todo por lo ocurrido en el cine momentos antes, eriol ya se estaba desesperando asi que fue directo al grano y dijo "Shaoran que hiciste?" a lo que el chino solo se le quedó viendo y siguió manejando

"No lo se" comentó shaoran lo cual dejó atónito a eriol "Co-como que no sa-sabes" preguntó eriol

"asi como lo oiste…." Respondió el chico "tendrías la amabilidad de contarme lo sucedido?" preguntó eriol y shaoran le contó la historia

"Oh…ya veo…en conclusión, tu al principio fuiste aver como se encontraba ella y terminaste burlandote de la chica y como ella te contestó, de igual manera continuaron insultándose los 2, entonces ella se enojó y te dio 2 patadas" comentó eriol, no evitando reirse de lo ultimo que dijo

"si..bueno…aghh…es que no sabes, esa kinomoto es muy enojona, no acepta bromas o comentarios…." Comentó enojado shaoran

"cuidado primito que si te enojas podemos chocar….ademas tu crees que no se va a enojar si te estas burlando de ella y de una de sus debilidades?" preguntó eriol

"pero es que…." Murmuró shaoran "es que nada shaoran, imaginate, no la culpo de que te diera unos buenos golpes….AH…ahora que lo recuerdo…si debieron ser UNOS MUUUY BUENOS GOLPES…por que…" comentó eirol

"por..por que?" preguntó curioso shaoran "por que igual que tu, que meiling, que ryu y yo, también estudió artes marciales…eso me dijo tommy y le creo, y ella me comentó que era muuuy buena" respondió eriol

"con razón el origen de esa brutal fuerza" comentó shaoran " si mi querido amigo y primo y debería decirte o preguntarte POR QUE TE BURLABAS DE ELLA O POR QUE LE HACIAS BROMAS?" preguntó eriol

"no se…." Comentó shaoran 'ni yo lo se eriol' pensaba shaoran "acaso te cayó mal sakura" preguntó eirol

"pues te dire al principio no….pero ahora…AHORA SE LAS VERA CON LI XIAO LANG…no sabe con lo que se ha metido" comentó muy orgulloso shaoran

"no pues queridito descendiente le comentaré a todos sobre como mantenerte en tus casillas, dandote patadas es la unica forma en que de seguro entiendes….imaginate cuando tia yelan se entere …" comentó eriol

"se..se entere? Se entere de que?" Preguntó sorprendido shaoran "pues aparte de que molestaste a una señorita, cosa que pondra de mal humor a la tía, ya sabes eso de ética y lo demás, que esa chica te puso en tu lugar, tus hermanas de seguro se burlaran de ti por décadas" comentó sonriendo eriol

"no te atreverias ….Eriol…" comentó shaoran "Pruébame…." Comentó sonriendo maliciosamente eriol "Eriol…por favor…yo…" shaoran no terminó la frase no sabía que decir

"mira te propongo algo, limpiaras el departamento por 2 semanas para que no se entere la familia, imáginate cuando se entere Akira…."respondió eriol

"Queee!" gritó shaoran y como seguía manejando casi pierde el control "ya..ya…mejor seguimos platicando en el depto vas a matarnos primito" comentó eriol y se dirigieron a su hogar

**En otro lugar de la misma ciudad**

_Sakura y tomoyo iban en el carro ya que Ryu se ofreció a llevar a Mei a su casa, Las 2 chicas iban platicando de lo que hacían juntas en Japón, ya que a sakura se le había olvidado la discusión del cine_

"y sakura…cuéntame como está Touya, Naruku, yukito, Yue(en esta historia Yue es yukito, solo que con el nombre del guardian, por que si lo recuerdan touya tiene un hijo llamado yukito y sería aburrido repetir nombres si?)tía Nadeshiko y tío Fujitaka…?" preguntó tomoyo

"pues todos estan muy bien, yukito cada vez está mas grande, aunque a veces no lo veo por que touya viaja mucho y bueno Yue y yo solo somos amigos y que tal tía sonomi" respondió sakura

"ya veo…pues ella está bien, ahorita se encuentra en Shangai algo de un nuevo proyecto, ya sabes" respondió tomoyo "oye sakura…." Preguntó tomoyo

"si..que pasa tommy?" preguntó sakura " que pasó entre shaoran y tu…por que estabas tan enojada" preguntó la chica a lo cual sakura le contó la historia

"Ese hijo de quien sabe quien…como se atreve….que bueno que le diste su merecido…quien se cree que es shaoran…..la proxima vez que lo vea me va a oir…" comentó enojada tomoyo

"si..lo se… es un tonto…pero bueno que se quede solo…no se como alguien se podría enamorar de el" comentó enojada sakura

"pues es cierto…pero te dire shaoran también es una muy buena persona" comentó tomoyo

"pues debe ser muy muy adentro" comentó sarcastica sakura "no, ya enserio saku, es una buena persona, alomejor y…" respondió tomoyo "alomejor y que..?" preguntó curiosa sakura

"Um..nooo..nada…mi mente loca verdad?...a si te decía, shaoran es una buena persona, aun que no lo creas, además se podrái decir que ha sufrido.." comentó tomoyo

" a si? Y tu como sabes tommy?" preguntó sakura "por eriol…el me contó parte de su vida..y después ya fui conociendo a shao y yo se lo que te digo.." respondió tomoyo

"bueno si tu lo dices…aunque para llegar al cielo se tiene que sufrir en la tierra" comentó sakura "haha lo se, sor sakura" respondió tomoyo y sakura le dio una cara de pocos amigos

"mira te voy a pedir algo sakura…" expresó tomoyo "si, que pasa tommy" preguntó sakura

"la próxima vez que veas a shaoran no te vayas a enojar…tratalo bien como si nada hubiera pasado…" comentó tomoyo

"pero si después de que tu no le hayas hecho nada el te empieza a molestar…LO GOLPEAS" Comentó tomoyo exaltada lo que hizo que a sakura le cayera una gotita de la frente

"Ehehe..si…um claro tommy" respondió sakura "Oye saku…lo de Ryu me sorprendió…no pense que fuera el mismo" comentó tomoyo

"si..extraña sorpresa…pero asi es el destino" comentó sakura "si…" respondió tomoyo

"oye tomoyo…y por que dices que Li ah sufrido mucho?" preguntó curiosa sakura "haha…sabía que me lo preguntarías" comentó tomoyo

"Mira no te quiero deprimir mucho solo te voy a decir algunas cosas…y tal vez cuando conozcas mas a shaoran quizás hasta él mismo te las cuenta mas detalladamente…" comentó tomoyo

"En primer lugar su papá murió cunado tenía ocho años…murió un día antes de su cumpleaños" respondió tomoyo

"Oh…" murmuró sakura "También bueno, como cualquier otro chico, shaoran también fue/sigue siendo un romántico…" comentó riendo tomoyo

"HOE!" respondió sakura "si..aunque no lo creas…, cuando tenía al parecer 15 años tenía una novia a la que quería mucho, se llamaba Sheini y al principio Sheini demostraba quererlo demasiado, pero después shao se enteró de que el tenía otro novio mientras salian y solo ella lo hacía por su dinero…" comentó tomoyo

"sabías que shaoran es el heredero al título de jefe del clan Li y también a presidente de LI CORPS? " preguntó tomoyo

"Oh…ni en cuenta ehehe" comentó sakura "Bueno…se podría decir que la familia li son dueños de Hong Kong" comentó tomoyo

"Cof..cof…que?" preguntó sakura "si…son muy poderosos…bueno también en su vida se han presentado otras cosas pero mejor aquí la dejamos por que ya llegamos hehe" comentó tomoyo

"Ow..es cierto…bueno gracias tommy…sabes que sacaría mi auto, pero ¬¬U no se me las calles de esta ciudad/isla " comentó sakura

"ay niña, no te preocupes, sabes que es un honor aunque se con que me lo puedes pagar…" comentó sonriendo maliciosamente tomoyo

"Um..um..con que?" preguntó algo nerviosa sakura "Mañana paso por ti a las 12:00 pm, se puntual sakura..es una sorpresa" comentó riendo tomoyo mientras se iba

"En que lio me metí" murmuró sakura mientras subia a su cuarto…

**Departamento de Sakura**

La chica entró al edificio y que bueno que había comido palomitas por que recordó que no había alimento en la alacena de la cocina, se dirigió al elevador y notó que había un chico en este 'Orale…al menso tengo compañeros guapillos haha que tonta sakura'

En verdad era un chico guapo, cabello negro ojos color azul cielo de tez blanca y muy chapeadito

"Que tal…" comentó el joven "Hola…" respondió sakura "asi que acabas de llegar, no es así, no te había visto" comentó el joven a lo que la chica asintió sonriendo

"soy Pe we Wong" Comentó el chico "Sakura kinomoto " comentó la chica mientras estrechaban sus manos

"Bueno aquí me bajo.." comentó sakura mientras salia del elevador "si, nos vemos" comentó el chico

Sakura entró a su apartamento y encendió la luz, ya que recordó la horrible película que hace momentos vio, decidió ir a su cuarto, acomodó las sabanas y se durmió

………………………………….

Shaoran y Eriol entraron a su apartamento, estaba ubicado en uno de la mejor zona de Hong Kong y al mismo tiempo estaba cerca de la universidad

**-- **Haciendo un paréntesis explicare lo siguiente…Eriol(aunque haya dicho que no), Ryu, Meiling, Tomoyo, Shaoran y Sakura iran a la misma universidad, sólo que a diferentes secciones de la universidad, pero como en cualquiera al tomar tu carrera también llevas otras clases ya sean artísticas o de lenguas, etc.

-Ya saben…Sakura y Shaoran estudiaran medicina

-Meiling y Tomoyo…diseño de moda y eso…hacen pasarelas etc.

-Eriol y Ryu administración de empresas

Pero los chicos –como ya lo dije- llevaran clases juntos, además de que tendrán como obligación clases deportivas e imagínense , bueno espero que les sirva de algo –si les va a servir mucho**--**

"Ahh…por fin en casa…al parecer no hiciste alguna fiesta mientras estuve ausente.." comentó eriol "Q-que..? Eriol, como crees.." comentó shaoran

"Hahaha si lo se…de seguro ni tuviste tiempo" coemntó eriol "Por que lo dices?" preguntó shaoran "No..por nada" dijo el chico mientras veía su reloj 'wo.. no es tan tarde, son las 11:50' pensó eriol

"Hey..shaoran sabes si…" había comenzado a hablar eriol mientras fue interrumpido por el sonido de un celular

_**Ring…Ring…Ring**_

"Oh…espera…" comentó shaoran mientras veía quien lo llamaba 'Akira' Pensó el chico y palideció

"Querido primo…por tu cara me parece que te llama AKIRA o me equivoco?" preguntó eriol "Pues..No..no te equivocas" comentó shaoran "No piensas contestar?" preguntó eriol

"Um..um..si..claro" comentó shaoran mientras tomaba la llamada

'_Bueno..' murmuró shaoran_

_-Syao…bebe…que tal…-preguntó una muy feliz akira (eso parecía)_

'_Bien…bien…tu?' preguntó sin animos shaoran mientras se sentaba en el sofá, sabía que para cuando colgara con akira le dolería la oreja (pobre)_

_-Muy bien…me la pasé muy bien en París, debiste haber ido conmigo…te hubieras quedado maravillado con la cantidad de centros comerciales que habían..-comentó akira_

'_si..me imagino..' respondió aburrido shaoran_

_-si fijate me compre una blusa de……(habló por lo menos 15 minutos de lo que se había comprado)…..- detalló akira_

'_a si?...me alegro por ti…' comentó muy muy aburrido shaoran_

_-pero syao…no me olvidé de ti…-comentó akira_

'_oh…'comentó shaoran…(ya sabía que le había comprado akira)_

_-adivina que es…-respondió akira_

'_Um..un llavero?' comentó casi dormido shaoran_

_-WOOOW..SIIII como supiste?- preguntó una atónita akira (tenía hueca la cabeza ¬¬)_

'_Um…akira…en los ultimos meses siempre me regalas lo mismo¬¬ y no es que me importe lo material, pero es que siempre le regalas a todo eso¬¬' comentó shaoran_

_-ehehehe…-rió falsamente akira_

'_bueno akira ya es algo tarde..me voy a dormir…me alegra que te hayas comprado ropa' comentó shaoran_

_-es..espera syaoran…-comentó akira_

'_que sucede ahora?' preguntó algo molesto shaoran_

_-que no se te vaya olvidar checar los estados de cuenta de mis tarjetas- expresó akira_

'_si..si..nos ve…' estaba a punto de terminar la llamada shaoran cuando eriol le hiso señas a un papel y cuando shaoran lo leyó le brillaron los ojos.._

_-syaoran, estas ahí?- preguntó akira_

'_um si..oye akira…nos vemos mañana a las 12:30 en el centro comercial, esta bien?' preguntó shaoran_

_-claro syao…es una sorpresa?-preguntó akira_

'_si..una sorpresa, adios' comentó shaoran y colgo_

_-a..adios..-respondió akira_

"Y que..buena mi idea no? Shaoran?" preguntó sonriendo eriol "si..muy buena, lo admito esta vez" comentó shaoran

"ahora solo nos falta esperar…bueno falta que te crea y que ella acepte" comentó eriol "si, tienes razón, tal vez me cueste algo convencerla, pero lo lograre" comentó shaoran

"ay primito…'de seguro si acepta, no te preocupes'…ojala que si" comentó eriol y después los 2 chicos se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones

…………………………………..

**Por la Mañana ----- Sakura's POV**

Me desperté algo temprano, eran las 10:40, y como tomoyo había dicho que nos veríamos a las 12:00 tenía tiempo de relajarme, asi que decidí ir a alguna tienda a comprar alimento, por que de mala suerte no tenía nada y tenía hambre…

Asi que Sali de mi apartamento vistiendo una blusa rosa de tirantes con un pesquero blanco y unas sandalias rosas, es que hacía mucho calor y eso que estabamos a principios de agosto…

Bajé por las escaleras, hoy tenía ganas de caminar, asi que ya iba en el 2 pisa y me arrepentí de aquella decisión pero ya nimodo regresarme; llegué al primer piso y saludé a Lucy, la secretaria del edificio y le pregunté que si había alguna tienda de abarrotes cercana

Y ella me contestó que a 2 cuadras de la universidad había una…y me dijo que la mejor forma de llegar era desviandose por el parque, asi que encantada le agradecí y emprendí mi viaje hacia la 'tienda de abarrotes'

Estaba en la puerta cuando escuché una voz, volteé a ver al dueño de la voz y reconocí la pertenencia, era del chico que ayer conocí Pe we…me pareció recordar… _Hola _Le contesté y le comenté que irira de comprar y el gustoso se ofreció a acompañarme

Compré todo lo necesario y rico que me encontraba, al final eran mas de 10 bolsas con comida y botanas, asi que _que vergüenza_ le dije a Pe we y el solo me sonrió y dijo que no importaba, me acompañó hasta mi departamento y dejó las bolsas en la cosina y después me comentó que tenía que salir a ver a su novia y yo muy agradecida le dije adios

Después me puse a acomodar todo y para cuando terminé vi el reloj, _justo a tiempo _eran las 11:50 y me daba minutos para desayunar algo, tomé un jugo de naranja y me puse a ver la tele para pasar el tiempo

Pasé por varios canales y me detuve en las noticias, en la cual se estaba haciendo una entrevista a una mujer que se me hiso conocida, de cabello negro algo muy largo, ojos azules, piel blanca y de máximo 40 años, una mujer muy hermosa

Entonces escuché que le preguntaban acerca del compromiso de su hijo, y no se por que tuve la sensación de que la plática me serviría en un futuro, así que con mas interes escuché la conversación

_E: Y digame señora es cierto que su hijo pronto anunciará su compromiso_

_S: pues en verdad no sabría decirle, mi hijo es algo tonto en ese tipo de cosas, pero se tiene en mente a una jovencita_

_E: y nos podría proporcionar su nombre_

_S: pues me encantaría decirles pero por el momento deseo reservarlo_

_E: entiendo, bueno, estamos ansiosos de que su hijo Xiao Lang contraiga nupcias, y ya saben, si desean saber más sobre la familia Li, sintonícenos la próxima semana en el mismo horario, otra vez muchas gracias señora Yelan Li, nos ha iluminado el día_

_Yelan : al contrario es un no lo podía creer __Xiao Lan_ si no estaba mas loca, pensaría que es el mismo Li que conocí ayer _No puede ser_ me decía a mi misma…

pero era algo lógico, eriol me había dicho que asi se llamaba_ entonces se va a casar? _ Murmuré , esa idea me vino a la mente y no se por que, pero de alguna manera un sentimiento de tristeza comencé a sentir

Sakura debes estar loca, eso me decía, como puedes sentir tristeza, si es una noticia buena, al fin y al cabo tu no eres nada de Li…y que lástima que no soy nada de Li

_**Piff…Piff **_

Escuché el celular, tomé la llamada y era tomoyo que hacia 5 minutos que ya me estaba esperando así que decidí bajar por el elevador a verme con ella y me olvidé de la entrevista que momentos antes había escuchado

**Fin del capítulo**

Que tal? Hahaha cada vez me enamoro mas de la historia, no lo se, tal vez para ustedes sea una historia equis pero para mi, cada día es mi orgullo (igual que las otras historias) asi que les pido por favor un **REVIEW ** por que si vieron que actualicé mas pronto verdad?

Pues es que recibí reviews, bueno ya me voy y por favor en su comentario diganme que tal les pareció la historia…

DEJAN **REVIEWS** Y YA SABEN FUE UNA PRODUCCION DE **16ESTRELLAS**


End file.
